What the Heart Wants
by Lemonz V
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin are traveling together after Rin chose to continue with Sesshomaru instead of stay in the village with Kaede. Watch and see how fate unveils itself. Set in feudal Japan (slightly OOC, made multiple edits to chapters 2-5) - CURRENTLY EDITING ALL CHAPTERS, PLEASE READ FROM BEGINNING WHEN CHAPTER 6 IS RE-POSTED
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a bit OOC. Act as if it was in the twenty second century, but it is based on the TV show. Just to make sure it's easier to understand, please R & R!**

"_Um, I was wondering Sesshomaru Sama…" I questioned to Sesshomaru as a ten year old._

"_What is it?" Sesshomaru answered not looking at me while I touched the gravestones._

"_If I died one day, I was wondering, would you…would you always remember me?" I asked remembering what master Jaken had said. I heard a tiny gasp behind me, it was probably master Jaken; he probably hadn't found Ah-un. He tends to be a little stupid._

"_Don't say such silly things," he said starting to fly, after Jaken came with Ah-un of course._

"_Sesshomaru Sama, here's Ah-un?" Jaken said after he fell off Ah-un, "Sesshomaru Sama, where are you go−," Jaken said again as his staff hit him straight on his head._

"_Do you even need to ask, I'm going to find Naraku," Sesshomaru said walking away._

"_Yes, of course you are. May I come along; I mean if it's not too much trouble or anything?" Jaken asked shyly._

"_You need to ask? Of course you can come, Master Jaken come on!" I said running after Sesshomaru Sama._

"_Hold on!" Jaken said happily running after me._

_I would always remember Sesshomaru Sama._

I woke up next to Jaken close to the base of a tree. I yawned and stretched my body, Sesshomaru Sama had come to Kaede's village about two years ago and asked me to choose if I wanted to stay there or continue travelling with him.

I chose to travel with him; the only people who were nice to me in the village were Sango, Miroku and their kids, Kaede, Kagome and Inuyasha. They had a baby a few years ago, her name was Akemi and she looked just like Inuyasha but she had a crescent moon on her forehead like Sesshomaru.

I got up and stretched before saying good morning to Ah-un. I tried to wake up Jaken but it didn't work so I hit him with his staff. He jumped up and started screaming at me calling me a crazy girl. I laughed at him and leaned against Ah-un. I saw Sesshomaru and he wasn't looking at me so I used those few seconds to look at him. He was so….sexy.

"Jaken, we're returning to the Western Palace," he said starting to walk away. I had been to the palace once before and I already had a room of my own and a favorite room, it was Sesshomaru's bedroom, every time there was a storm I always went to his room. Our bedrooms were right next to each other. I quickly jumped on Ah-un's back and lay down on his warm body. Sesshomaru was a demon, he would never like me, to him I probably still just little 8 year old Rin even though I was 17 now.

A few years back Kagome told me what a period was, I started mine about a year ago and I was still embarrassed of it, I was with two guys and Sesshomaru could probably smell it….ugh…that was gross.

We had the sex talk too, that was not at all fun. I was going to be a virgin for the rest of my life, Sesshomaru hated it when I dated Kohaku for a few years, he and Sango were still demon slayers, but after Sango had kids she stopped.

"Sesshomaru Sama?" I asked while Ah-un trailed next to him. I don't know what my dream meant, but he said I shouldn't say such silly stuff, what did he mean. I would ask him the same question and see what he said now.

"What is it, Rin," he said not looking back at me, I stared at the back of his head, he was such a bastard, and he wouldn't even look at me!

"Never mind, I don't want to tell _you _anything," I said ignoring him. He looked back at me now, he looked pissed, and did I care…not at all.

"Tell me," he said still looking at me. I still ignored him and crossed my arms; if I was anyone else he probably would have killed me or something.

"Humph," I said turning away from his gaze. He raised his eyebrow and turned around, he was probably plotting my punishment, and maybe he would lock me in his room so I could have my way with him… (Hehe, naughty Rin)

I lay back down on Ah-un and his breathing was making me tired, I almost fell asleep on him but I fell off his back next to Sesshomaru's feet. I blushed so brightly before standing up and brushing the dust from my kimono. I think I saw Sesshomaru smile.

"Sesshomaru Sama, what will I do at your palace now? I'll have nothing to do like last time!" I asked innocently sitting back on Ah-un. He turned back to me and I gave him my innocent eyes and puppy pout; that had always worked to make him less mad. I heard him sigh and look back at me.

"You can do whatever you want," he said still looking at me; I imagined him naked and cocked my head to the side. He still didn't turn around; I decided not to imagine the bottom part of his body, especially not his…thing…

"So I can do anything? Even parade around the house naked," I said giggling. He glared at me disapprovingly, I kept giggling. He sighed again; he seemed to sigh a lot all the time.

"Not anything, as long as I approve," he said turning back around, I had really started hating it when he was so emotionless; I still loved him nonetheless. He said we would reach the palace sooner if we flew, so Ah-un flew. I loved feeling the wind in my hair so I told him to stay next to Sesshomaru Sama; he must care about me too. He brought me back to life every time I had died before even though I was human.

"Sesshomaru?" I questioned again, he looked at me weirdly probably because I didn't call him lord like I usually did.

"What?" he asked a little annoyed, I didn't think it would bother him that much. Just proves how wrong I was…

"Do you care about me?" I asked seriously. He sighed again. I wanted to throw something at him. What is it with all of his stupid sighs!

"Don't be silly," he said turning back around.

"That's not an answer," I said stubbornly, I wasn't going to let this go that easily.

"I don't care about anyone, caring is a weakness," he said turning around and sighing again.

"Your sighing is annoying," I yelled at him. He looked a little angry now. He was mad at me. I turned away before he could see me tear up. I lay my head on Ah-un's neck and he grunted at me, Sesshomaru probably knew I was crying. I ignored Sesshomaru until we were at the Palace, Naraku had been dead for about ten years it was no wonder why he didn't want to roam land with nothing to actually do for a year more.

"Rin, stop crying," he said still being emotionless, even when he knew that it would probably upset me even more. I started to cry even more, he was such a bastard! I hated him!

"No, I hate you," I said getting off Ah-un and running into the palace, I ran to my old room and got the key from under the secret panel at the side of the door and opened the door.

I ran to my dark red bed. I cried my eyes out; at least I knew how it felt to get your heart broken already, Kohaku cheated on me. I heard some shuffling and saw Fluffy! He barked at me and ran to me. My face was nuzzled in his fur. He was just a puppy last time I was here. I walked outside with him and sat down in the grass as he ran around.

Sesshomaru came outside while I was running around with Fluffy, I named him that because he reminded me of Sesshomaru, and I used to call him fluffy when he wasn't paying attention to me.

"Why are you here, I thought you didn't care about anyone," I mocked holding onto Fluffy's collar. He huffed and brought me to him, he hugged me like he did when I was little.

"I do care about you Rin," he said staring back into my eyes. He got closer and closer and closer until his lips lightly brushed mine. He kissed me! He pressed him lips to mine harder than before and I willingly opened my mouth. I pulled away when I had to breathe.

"I love you, Sesshomaru," I mumbled against his chest while he held me. He held me tighter and I felt happy.

When I woke up I was still outside and Fluffy was sitting right next to me. The whole thing was a dream, of course it was. Sesshomaru Sama would never be interested in me.

I sighed and walked back into my room, at least my room wasn't a dream. I went into my closet and picked out a Kimono that I really loved, the one I was wearing had grass stains now. I successfully put my kimono on, Kaede had taught me how whenever Sesshomaru gave me kimonos.

I went downstairs and to the kitchen, most of the servants who cooked were my friends, I met my best friend there, her name was Yukiji and she was a half demon. I walked straight into the kitchen and everyone said hello to me. I kept Fluffy by my side, when I saw Sesshomaru in the hallway I blushed furiously remembering my dream, I hope he didn't notice!

"Yukiji!" I screamed seeing her walk toward me. We both ran to each other and hugged each other while jumping up and down; she told me how she was going to stay with me all the time! I was so happy, at least now I had someone to mumble all my dreams to.

We walked to my bedroom and sat down on my bed with Fluffy, he just rolled on his belly and were taking turns rubbing it. We giggled when he started to lick us.

"I had a really weird dream today, it was about Sesshy," I said lying back on the pillow. She looked at me with wide eyes, she knew I liked Sesshomaru.

"What happened in your dream Rin?" she asked looking straight at me.

"Sesshomaru kissed me and said he loves me, I really wanted it to be real, but Sesshomaru is such an ass, he would never love a human and have a hanyou child!" I yelled angrily. She shook her head agreeing with me before we both stood up and did our secret handshake.

"I'm going to ignore Sesshomaru from now on," I said. She nodded and said she would too. Sesshomaru would never hurt her, she was my best friend. We walked out of the room and passed Sesshomaru in the hallway. He told me to meet him in his study so I skipped there, I couldn't, not do what he asked; he did raise me after all.

"Why are you angry with me?" he asked crossing his arms. I looked at him and realized his armor was off. He looked just as sexy to me though.

"Because I am," I said crossing my arms and turning my head away from him. He turned my chin towards him and growled at me to be submissive. Sesshomaru had made me part of his pack so he could always watch me. I got up and walked out of the room. I ran to the bathroom, I started a bath and stripped down. I looked at myself naked in the mirror.

I was kinda hot if you asked me, I had nice breasts and I was thin and pretty toned, walking around with Sesshomaru had its dangers especially now that I was a woman. I turned off the water and sank into the bathtub before lying down in the hot water. I moaned when I was finally under the soothing water.

I fell asleep sitting in the nice water.

I woke up in my bed and I was still naked. I screamed when I noticed and covered myself. I saw fluffy asleep on my floor and I ran to the closet and took a kimono out and started to change. Yukiji must have put me in the bed, she always used to when I fell asleep, she was a lot stronger than me too.

I pulled on a navy blue kimono and I put my hand on Fluffy's neck and he followed me to the kitchen. I decided not to eat anything; I was feeling kinda sick anyways.

I was just walking around the hallways and playing with Fluffy. I sat down on the floor and Fluffy started to lick my face, I started to giggle crazily and he jumped on me and pinned me to the floor while licking my face. I pushed him off of me and stayed on the floor. I got up and started to skip around while Fluffy chased me. I laughed and Fluffy tripped me and I went tumbling down on top of him. I was giggling and cracking up so much I didn't even notice Sesshomaru was standing there and watching me have fun.

"Oh, your lordness finally decides to give me the gift of your presence." I said rolling my eyes. I got up and Fluffy started to sniff me again. I patted his head and Sesshomaru walked next to me, he took my arm and led me to his study.

"Why exactly is Yukiji ignoring me?" He asked crossing his arms after he closed the doors of his study.

"I told her to, please don't be mad at her," I said immediately. Yukiji was my best friend I would rather I get in trouble than her.

"Why would you tell her to ignore me in the first place?" He asked looking straight into my eyes.

"Because you're a full demon and me and her are both mad at you because you're so against hanyou's and ningen's" I said crossing my arms.

"If I was against them why would I have resurrected you so many times?" He asked venomously. I shrugged and ignored him

"Well maybe you shouldn't have resurrected me," I said walking out of the room. I slammed the door hard and it made a huge banging sound. Yukiji was standing outside the door.

"What happened?" She said checking to see if I had any marks on me.

"Sesshomaru's assness happened," I said growling out his name. He was a complete asshole who deserved to die in hell. I grabbed Yukiji's arm and she yelped when I dragged her with me.

I started to sense something weird near Sesshomaru's study one we ran away. I immediately ran back and threw open his door. My eyes widened when I saw Sesshomaru, his eyes were red and he was shaking. I screamed when he grabbed me and pulled me to him. He nuzzled my neck and dragged his fangs against my neck. I pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing," I said calmly. He just grabbed me again and this time he bit my neck. I screamed loudly and Sesshomaru pinned me down while he consumed my blood. I tried to get him off me but he just growled.

"Stop it!" said a very angry demon that looked almost exactly like Sesshomaru. I suddenly realized that it was Sesshomaru's father…Inutaisho.

****

Sesshomaru was pacing in the room and he kept sparing glances to his father. I was just biting my lip and watching as Inutaisho explained that he never really died and Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, was very much alive too.

"I want Inuyasha to be your beta," He suddenly burst out when Sesshomaru stared at his father as if the idea was the worst in the entire world.

"What? That hanyou can't do anything," He growled out loudly. Inutaisho sighed, very similarly to Sesshomaru and shook his head.

"Inuyasha and you were meant to rule together, that's what I wanted after I died, well, fake died. I would have thought you were over the fact that he has tetsusiaga," He sighed. I could very much tell that Sesshomaru thought Inutaisho was certifiably crazy.

"I want Inuyasha to be here," Someone said in the awkward silence. I suddenly realized that it had been me who said that out loud.

"Rin, why?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow before narrowing his eyes.

"Inuyasha is the only person who's nice to me," I mumbled under my breath. Sesshomaru growled a little.

"Sesshomaru, stop pestering your mate," I gasped when I heard him call me Sesshy's mate.

"What did you just say?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"You are my son's mate." Inutaisho said getting up. He looked about the same age as Sesshomaru and resembled him very much. Sesshomaru was taller than him.

"Ha! Yeah right," I said starting to laugh; I was rolling in laughter by the time Sesshomaru growled at me. I was laughing so hard I started crying at the same time.

"The girl thinks it's a joke," Someone said from the door of the study. I immediately knew it was Izayoi, she looked kind of like Inuyasha.

"It's not a joke, you are my mate Rin." Sesshomaru said looking at me sincerely. I was gaping like a fish for a minute. I got up and left the room before Sesshomaru told me to come back. I found Yukiji and dragged her to my room.

"What!" She yelled after I locked my door and told her to sit down on the bed.

"I'm Sesshomaru's mate!" I screamed back.

"What the fucking hell!" She asked widening her eyes. I nodded and she started to laugh.

"This is so awesome! You've always wanted to be with Sesshomaru, even when you were 14." She said smiling at me. I suddenly remembered about how much I loved him and I started to smile too. I grabbed her hands and we did our happy dance. We were jumping up and down and screaming about how excited we were. I heard knocking at my door Yukiji left through the conjoined bathroom doors her and my room had.

I opened the door and Sesshomaru walked in. He took one look at the mess of my hair and raised an eyebrow. I smiled at him and took the band out of my hair. My hair went tumbling past my waist and I ruffled it out. I threw my hair forward and back and it got all wavy and sexy looking.

"What do you want Sesshy?" I asked looking at him innocently. He pulled me down onto his lap and he kissed me hard on the mouth. I knew that it was real this time.

"I want you Rinnnn," He purred out to me. I shuddered and kissed him again. I put my legs around his waist and my kimono untied in the process. Sesshomaru suddenly pulled away from me. I whined slightly and he kissed my neck.

"I want you too," I said panting slightly. Sesshy started to suck on my neck. I moaned and he licked his bite mark and I suddenly remembered what happened when Inutaisho appeared. That's why I was Sesshy's mate. He bit me…

"I need to get Inuyasha to come here; do you want to come with me to get him?" He asked getting up slowly.

"Of course I do! I want to see Akemi again," I said kissing him happily. I got up and jumped up and down like a little kid.

"What were you doing before I walked in?" He suddenly decided to say.

"Yukiji and I were doing a happy dance because now I'm your mate…" I said sheepishly.

"A happy dance?" He asked starting to chuckle quietly.

"Well yeah, I've kinda had a crush on you for the past eight years." I said biting my lip and looking at the floor in my room intently.

"I've known you were my mate since you found me when you were a little girl," My eyes widened when he said that, so did my mouth.

"Come on, if you want to come with me change into your thin kimono and hurry up." Sesshomaru said getting up and leaving my room. I changed quickly and ran outside to catch up with Sesshomaru.

He took me into his arms bridal style and started to fly. I clutched onto him and didn't dare to let go. I was very, very scared of heights…and storms.

We got to Inuyasha's village a lot sooner than if we had walked here. I guess flying was the preferred way of transportation.

I saw Kaede in the village and she waved up at me. I smiled down at her and waved back. Sesshomaru landed and let me down. I almost fell down, I felt kinda dizzy.

Sesshomaru steadied me and some villagers around us waved at me and Sesshomaru. They knew me well, even though they hated me.

We say Inuyasha and Kagome playing with Akemi outside of their house. I ran up to them and Akemi squealed.

"Awntie Rin," She said running up to me and clutching onto my leg. I picked her up and settled her on my hip.

"Hey Kags," I said smiling at her. She looked my age because Inuyasha was her mate so she stopped aging.

"Rin! Why are you here?" Inuyasha said smiling at me. Akemi screamed 'Dada' and reached her arms out to him. I gave her to him and Sesshomaru finally came up to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you," Sesshomaru said not calling Inuyasha half breed for once. Inuyasha nodded and gave Akemi to Kagome.

"What do they need to talk about?"Kagome asked bouncing Akemi in her arms.

"Well now I'm Sesshomaru's mate, but Inutaisho and Izayoi came back and they want Inuyasha to help Sesshomaru rule." I said shrugging. Kagome was looking at me in shock.

"Inutaisho and Izayoi came back? They were dead Rin." She said looking at me with huge eyes.

"They never died," I explained silently.

"Why didn't they ever tell anyone they weren't dead?" Kagome said angrily.

"They waited until they were needed." I said. We both heard a huge crash coming from where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were and Inuyasha had slammed into a tree and made it fall down.

I could tell he wasn't happy that Inutaisho and Izayoi kept it a secret that they were alive.

"Kagome, you're gonna have to move into the Western Palace you know." I said smiling at her. Akemi was reaching out for me so I took her.

"I want a puppy," She declared while she started to play with my crescent moon necklace. Kagome and I cracked up.

"You can play with Fluffy at the Western Palace." Kagome gave me a look. I forgot she didn't know who Fluffy is.

"I have a big white dog named Fluffy," I said giggling.

"Really?" She asked laughing. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally came back and Akemi screamed and I gave her to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took Akemi and told Kagome to tell Kaede to watch over their place while they were gone for a long while. They were coming to the Palace with us!

Akemi patted Sesshomaru's shoulder and giggled when he gave her a look. She bounced up and down in Inuyasha's arms and reached out for Sesshomaru. He didn't take her and she almost started to cry. He took her into his arms and she started to play with his hair. It looked so cute.

Kagome came back and saw that Akemi was with Sesshomaru and smiled at her. She put her head against Sesshomaru's chest and fell asleep. Akemi wouldn't get out of his arms without crying so we decided to let her stay there.

Sesshomaru called Ah-Un and Kagome and Inuyasha went to the Palace. Sesshomaru picked me up in one arm while the other held Akemi and went to the Palace. When we walked in Inuyasha was talking to Inutaisho.

Izayoi say Sesshomaru with the baby and she said aww. I giggled and Sesshomaru growled a little. Inutaisho took Akemi from Sesshomaru and played with her. Akemi looked like she was enjoying all the attention. Izayoi took her hand and Akemi clutched onto her finger.

Akemi fell asleep again so Izayoi took her upstairs to Sesshomaru's old nursery. I leaned against Sesshomaru and he put his arm around my waist.

"So _dad_, why did you pretend to die?" Inuyasha said looking at Inutaisho.

"I pretended because you needed to think I was dead, Sesshomaru had to inherit the tenseiga and you the tetsusiaga. Sesshomaru's fate was to bring back Rin from death," Inutaisho said looking directly at Sesshomaru.

I turned to Sesshy and his look was blank and emotionless. He was probably the one who was the maddest at Inutaisho, but he would never admit it. I pulled out of his arms before fake smiling and walking to my bedroom. I hated when Sesshomaru hid his stupid emotions. He was such an idiot sometimes. Kagome followed me to my room.

"What is up with you?" Kagome asked closing my bedroom door.

"What do you mean?" I said sitting down on my bed.

"Why did you leave?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know," I said lying again. I didn't like it when I remembered that I owed Sesshomaru for my life.

"Stop lying to me, I'm one of your friends Rin," She said gently. Kagome sat down next to me and put her arm around me. Fluffy woke up on the floor and jumped up on me.

"I hate it when Sesshomaru hides his emotions. He's so goddamned stubborn," I said shaking my head in disapproval.

"Inuyasha is the exact same way." Kagome said rolling her eyes. I laid down on the floor and let Fluffy lie down on me. I was covered by his big white fur.

Kagome and I spent the rest of the night talking about our idiot mates and I kinda felt happy for once.

**New story! So what do you think of it? Should I keep writing it, or just end it here…Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in my bed and Fluffy was next to me and nuzzling and licking my face. I giggled and sat up before patting his head and stretching. Sesshomaru had been in his study for the past five hours and I took a nap to take up time. I was so bored now days. Fluffy always occupied me and I had gotten another puppy and he was only a nine weeks old and he was so small. He was a mini purebred Pomeranian and I named him Cotton since he was so fluffy.

I went to his bed in the corner of a room and picked him up before he nuzzled into my chest. I giggled when he licked my chin and made cute little sounds. I patted his head and put him on the bed before going to my closet and putting a casual kimono on. I lifted Cotton up again and Fluffy followed me downstairs. I saw Kagome playing with Akemi.

"Hi Akemi," I said sitting on the floor and putting Cotton in my lap. Fluffy sat down next to Akemi and she giggled before hugging Fluffy and sitting on his back. He turned his head and licked her. She was laughing and hugging him.

"Hey Rin," Kagome said laughing at Akemi's eagerness to be with Fluffy. Cotton was nuzzled into me and falling asleep.

"Cotton is so cute," I said putting him in my lap. He whimpered a little and rolled around. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho had been 'bonding' which entailed lots and lots of arguments.

They were always fighting because Inuyasha didn't know anything about ruling the western lands. He had never taken an interest in it and now he had to learn because his father wanted him to.

"So, is Inuyasha still ignoring you?" I asked Kagome lifting Akemi off Fluffy and putting her on my lap so she could play with Cotton, she was petting his head and he kept falling asleep.

"I haven't seen him for two days, but I doubt that he's purposely ignoring me," Kagome said shrugging and taking Akemi. She wrapped her in her blanket and helped her fall asleep. Akemi was still young enough that she still needed naps every day. I couldn't wait to have my own kids.

Sesshomaru and I would make the cutest babies in the world. They would be so adorable and they would definitely have Inuyasha's ears like Akemi.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked into the living room and I stared at Inuyasha and so did Kagome. Inuyasha was wearing a fancy kimono and traditional demon armor.

"What are you wearing?" Kagome asked him staring. He shrugged and picked Akemi up. She yawned and put her arms around his neck.

"How did you get him in that?" I asked Sesshomaru giving him an incredulous look.

"I didn't do anything, Inutaisho made him wear it," Sesshomaru said shrugging. I rolled my eyes and went back to playing with Cotton.

"Why do you always wear white?" I asked him looking back at him. I giggled when a thought came into my head.

"I just wear white," Sesshomaru said not giving me an answer. I sighed and decided to give up on it. His secrecy was getting on my nerves all the freaking time.

I got up and put Cotton on the couch before walking out of the living room and going to the kitchen. I grabbed vanilla ice cream out of the fridge and went upstairs to go pig out on it.

I was sitting in my room and lying down while I ate my ice cream and Sesshomaru walked in and closed the door.

"Will you remember me if I ever died?" I asked him sitting up and staring at him while I ate my ice cream.

"You won't die, you have my life span and my demonic essence in you so you'll heal just as quickly as I do," Sesshomaru said looking at me.

"But what if I could? Would you remember me?" I asked him ignoring his lame excuse for an answer. I seriously wanted to know what he would say.

"Yes, I would," Sesshomaru said simply. I rolled my eyes at his _amazing _answer.

"I wouldn't remember you either," I said chuckling before taking the ice cream and leaving my room. Sesshomaru grabbed my arms and pulled me back into the room and I screamed.

"Why are you so angry?" Sesshomaru asked closing my door.

"I'm not angry, okay," I said sighing and pushing my hair out of my face.

"Well you're acting childish," Sesshomaru said. He was always using that emotionless cold voice and it annoyed the crap out of me. I groaned and hit my forehead.

"I'm 17, I'm still a child!" I yelled at him standing up and sighing.

"You would have been married and pregnant by now if you had never traveled with me. You aren't a child." He was seriously getting on my nerves.

"I don't care! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" I yelled at him. I was so tired of him never having emotions. I got up ran out of the room. I went downstairs and went outside to Ah-Un before getting on his back. He started flying and I quickly tied my hair into a ponytail. He landed near the well in the Inuyasha forest.

I lay down on the soft grass and Ah-Un sat next to me to keep me warm. I started to relax and I closed my eyes feeling the breeze and sun on my face. I stayed there for a while and a demon saw me and walked over.

I climbed onto Ah-Un's back and he started to walk away. I told Ah-Un to go faster and he was about to fly when the demon grabbed my hair and pulled me off him.

I scowled at the demon and kneed him in the crotch. He let go of my hair and I ran as fast as I could. He caught up to me and hair and pushed me down onto my knees.

Ah-Un was growling and trying to get him off me. He was sitting behind me.

"Let go of me," I said venomously. The demon laughed and pulled my hair.

"No one's here to save you, you're just a demon's slut," The man said giving me a menacing smile. He saw the mating mark on my neck and put his hand on it. It burned when he touched it and I screamed in pain.

"Who would mate with you," He said slowly still pressing on the mark. I was crying and screaming in pain. He kneeled down and ripped my kimono off. I covered myself and he tried to get rid of my undergarments, he started to touch me and I cried and pushed him away.

"Stop it," I screamed. He smirked at me continued to touch me. He lifted me up and bit my neck where Sesshomaru's mark was. I screamed loudly when I felt the searing pain in my body. I heard a rustle and immediately saw Sesshomaru.

"Let go of my mate," He growled. His eyes were dark red and he was growling and breathing deeply. I was still crying and screaming because of the pain.

The demon let go of me and stared at Sesshomaru before attacking him. Sesshomaru used his poison whip and he fell to the ground. He slashed him again and again. Then one last time and the demon dropped to the ground dead.

He lifted me up and inspected the bite before sucking it and biting it again. That made it hurt twice as much. I screamed and he held me in his arms to try and relax me. I couldn't stop shaking and he lifted me up before flying back to the palace. He took his kimono off and covered me in it.

When we reached the palace I was numb and staying in his arms. He carried me into the living room and I closed my eyes and nuzzled closer to him. I was still aching all over. He carried me up to his room and put me on his bed.

"What were you thinking?" He asked gently. He took the kimono off me and inspected my body to make sure the demon hadn't done anything else. I had scratches on my chest and my undergarments were still on. He went into his closet before getting one of his thinner kimonos, he wrapped it around me snugly and I just sat there.

He changed into a thin robe before lifting me up and putting me on his lap. He paid lots of attention to my mark and continued to lick it and kept biting it.

"He tried to overpower my mark," Sesshomaru said silently before I fell asleep while he took care of my mark.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Sesshomaru and I were on his bed and he was still asleep. I sat up and immediately regretted it. My body was still sore and my neck was throbbing.

I leaned back onto the pillows and let my tears go. My body was really sore and I was so tired. Sesshomaru woke up and noticed my tears before pulling me into his arms.

"Why did you leave yesterday?" Sesshomaru asked me sitting up and watching me in the bed. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"I was mad at you so I went to the well near Inuyasha's village," I said stretching a bit. I got up and went to my bedroom before taking off Sesshomaru's kimono. I inspected my body in the mirror. The scratches on my chest weren't that bad and my hips had small scratches on them too. The mark on my neck was slightly swollen and red. I changed into a comfortable kimono before going downstairs.

Kagome saw me and walked over before pulling me into a hug.

"Never do that again! I was scared as hell!" She yelled before hugging me again.

"I won't do it again, trust me," I said quietly. My voice could barely be heard.

"What happened?" Kagome asked me gently.

"I went to the well and a demon tried to claim me and rut me," I replied to her calmly. I wasn't going to freak out. She pulled me into her arms again and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and let go after a few minutes. "Earth to Kagome, you're kind of killing me with hugs here," I said laughing a bit afterwards.

"Oh! Sorry," Kagome said giving me a sheepish grin. I rolled my eyes and put my arm around her shoulders.

"It's fine, my best friend can kill me with hugs," I said giggling. She started to laugh with me and I went to the kitchen to go get anything that was edible. I turned the stove on and got busy cooking. I was starving, literally.

Sesshomaru came downstairs after a few minutes; I was shoving food into my mouth and filling up. I was so hungry.

"Why are you eating so much?" Sesshomaru asked me. I could see the small raise of his mouth that he considered a smile.

"Because I'm starving after what happened yesterday, I ate ice cream yesterday," I said finishing my plate before putting it in the sink and putting the extra stuff away. I guess being in the palace was better. Now I didn't have to hunt for food anymore. I saw Yukiji and she took my arm and pulled me up to my room. I looked back and Sesshomaru and mouthed "Help me" to him. He just shook his head, I scowled at him. When Yukiji was like this it usually involved clothes, jewelry, or makeup.

Yukiji pulled me into my room and closed the door before opening my closet and getting the big makeup set on the top shelf.

"What are you doing?" I asked her when she put me in the chair next to my table. She didn't say a word and she put the set on the table before telling me to close my eyes. She tortured my face for a few minutes and then she told me to open my eyes and I looked into the mirror. I had shiny blue eyeliner, and dark red lips. I also had a light blush on, I looked cute!

Yukiji raided my closet for a while before throwing me a short sleeved light blue kimono. She went to the jewelry cabinet and put a huge stoned necklace on me and threw gold slippers at me.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked her when she told me to get up and walk. I walked for a few minutes and she told me to go downstairs and show everyone her masterpiece. I sighed and climbed down the stairs to the living room.

I walked into the watch of everyone and started to walk around.

"So, what do you think of Yukiji's masterpiece?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and standing behind Fluffy. I was used to this. Last time I was in the palace every day Yukiji would dress me up and all the maids and I had a sleepover and tried on all the kimonos I never knew I had and when I was about to go to the kitchen to eat with them I leaned against Sesshomaru's study door and I fell in and he saw me in my fancy kimono and makeup and I squealed and ran away. It was one of the funniest moments of my life.

Sesshomaru was staring at me and I blushed when Inuyasha wolf whistled. I glanced over at him and rolled my eyes before lifting up Cotton and walking back upstairs. I was totally pulling off these shoes; they had a small two inch heel.

I went back to my room and took the shoes and kimono off before putting my regular kimono on, Sesshomaru had gifted it to me a while back. I was allowed to wear whatever I wanted at home but when I went out I had to wear my fancy kimono.

I walked back downstairs and collapsed on the couch before yawning and grabbing a blanket. I just sat on the couch and played with Cotton. He was wiggling and rubbing his fur into my face.

Sesshomaru pulled me into his arms and lifted me up before carrying me upstairs. He was wearing his normal kimono without his armor and he really looked extremely appealing. He put me on his bed and kissed me roughly.

"What are you doing?" I asked him in between his frantic kisses. He put his arms around me and kissed me softly.

"I need my scent on you," He said growling and kissing me again. "You don't know how much I want to rut you," He said starting to give my neck some attention. He nipped at my neck with his fangs and bit down on my mating mark again before licking his mark.

I pulled him back up and kissed him back before putting my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. His arms were already around me and he was still kissing me harshly.

"Trust me, when I rut you you'll get pregnant." Sesshomaru growled before looking down at me. His eyes had a slight red tint and he was scaring me a bit. I heard thunder and I screamed before nuzzling into Sesshomaru. I hated storms, they scared me to death. Sesshomaru pulled me into his arms and put us both under the covers. He was stroking my back and calming me down. I fell asleep quickly and I wasn't thinking about the storm at all.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Sesshomaru was gone and it was still storming outside. I went to my room and I heard thunder and whimpered before running and climbing into my bed. Fluffy was on his bed on the floor and I patted my sheets and he jumped up with me and I put him under the covers with me and he laid down on me.

I giggled when he licked my face and heard another strike of thunder before panicking and pulling Fluffy closer to me. I heard my door open and Sesshomaru walked in before turning the lights on and seeing me cuddle with Fluffy. My giant doggy was sitting in my lap and kept licking my face.

"Hi," I said looking up at him with Fluffy's fur getting all over me. I giggled and pushed him off me. I saw a flash of thunder and I whimpered. Sesshomaru lifted me out of bed and carried me downstairs before sitting down and keeping me in his lap.

"Why are you being so weird?" I asked him before climbing out of his lap. I was still so tiny compared to him. He was about a foot taller than me also.

"You think I'm being weird now? Ask me that during mating season," Sesshomaru said in his regular emotionless voice. I rolled my eyes.

"I know why you're being all prissy," I said going to the kitchen. He followed curiously and watched me intently.

"Tell me," He asked, no demanded, with his blank voice.

"I have my period and it's irking you, isn't it," I said giving him a look. I knew I was right; when we were traveling together he rarely ever spoke to me when I had my period. It was hilarious and annoying at the same time!

Sesshomaru didn't make a sound and just walked off. I couldn't stop laughing after that. I was literally holding my sides in laughter.

"What's got you so laugh happy?" Kagome asked walking into the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru is all pissy because I have my period," I said still giggling. Kagome giggled with me.

"He probably wants to have sex with you," Kagome said sitting on the counter.

"Why would he want to do that!" I asked panicking a little.

"His demon knows that you can bear a child, that's why." Kagome said rolling her eyes at me.

"I don't want to do…that," I said blushing quite a bit.

"Neither did I, but then I did it and we made Akemi, and she's a sweetheart," Kagome said chuckling a little.

"Well I don't want a little person until I'm twenty-five!" I yelled giving her a look.

"Wow, that's a nice dream you've got there," Kagome said making fun of me. She had Akemi when she was twenty-two.

I rolled my eyes and I stretched before taking her hand and pulling her to the living room and I saw Akemi before taking her from Inuyasha and playing with her. She was playing with my braids and bouncing in my lap. She looked over at Kagome.

"Mommy I want a sister like Rin," Akemi said yawning cutely.

"If you have a sister she'll be tinier than you," I said poking her nose. She giggled and bounced some more.

"Auntie Rin, will you give me a little sister?" Akemi asked looking at me intently.

"It doesn't work that way Akemi," Kagome said taking her from me and chuckling at her cute question.

"She is such a sweetheart," I said laughing a little bit. I was really happy.

**I know it was shorter than the first chapter but chapter two is finally here! What did you think about it? Please leave a review. I don't mind criticism so tell me if you think I could improve with something. The review button won't shock you…I surely hope not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Months Later**

"Auntie Rin!" Akemi screamed from upstairs. I went up the stairs and she was waiting for me at the top.

I screamed when Kagome grabbed my arm and pulled me into her room.

"Are you trying to scare me to death?" I yelled before pulling my wrist out of her tight grasp. Akemi was holding my other hand but it was fine since she was cute, and didn't cut my circulation off like her mother.

"The demon council is coming to the palace in three months, which means that kimonos are always in your wardrobe and you don't do anything wrong." Kagome said sitting on her bed.

"I've been here once when the demon council was here, I think I remember how mean everyone was other than Koga and Ayame and their cute little pack of three baby boys." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"You were nine years old back then, you were a child." Kagome said looking at me with a serious face.

"I guess you're right." I said sighing. I sat down on the floor and lifted Akemi into my lap.

"Momma, what's the demon cow?" Akemi asked cutely. I couldn't help but giggle at what she understood from our conversation.

"It's the demon council, not the demon cow Akemi." Kagome said laughing. Akemi was such a cutie sometimes.

"What's the demon council then?" She asked correcting herself this time.

"It's basically the demons that rule the different sections of Japan. Uncle Sesshomaru and daddy rule the Western lands." Kagome explained simply.

"I like daddy." Akemi said nodding and going back to playing with the bottom of my skirt.

"I know you love your daddy sweetheart." I said kissing her cheek. I gave her to Kagome and was about to leave the room.

"I have to tell you something that I haven't even told Inuyasha yet." Kagome said pulling me back.

"What…" I said cautiously. If she hadn't told Inuyasha it must be major.

"I'm pregnant again." Kagome said after taking a deep breath.

"Really? That's great!" I said giving her a smile before pulling her into a hug.

"Do you think Inuyasha will want another baby?" Kagome said sitting back down on the bed.

"Of course he does, and if he doesn't I'll just get Sesshomaru to give me my sword, I've gotten pretty good and I'm sure that I could beat Tessiaga, if a certain someone could use her word of subjugation?" I said with a grin.

"I'll think about it." She said giggling. I hugged her again and left the room.

Kagome was going to give me another niece or nephew! I was so excited. I wondered how I would feel when I finally had a child. Maybe twenty was old enough for me. I decided I wanted a child soon.

"Sesshy!" I screamed when I saw Sesshomaru. I ran to him and jumped onto his back. "Carry me away!"

I think I saw Sesshomaru chuckle but I wasn't sure. He complied and walked to his study with me clutched onto his back. I jumped off of him and clapped my hands twice.

Fluffy and Cotton both ran to me and I toppled down when Fluffy threw himself at me. I giggled and ruffled the fur on the top of his head.

Cotton was burrowed into my neck and he wiggled around. I lifted him up and gave him a kiss on the nose. He was still pretty small but he was definitely getting bigger.

"Sesshomaru, can we get another puppy?" I said laughing as Fluffy attacked my face with doggy kisses. He licked me excessively now days.

"The next pup we get will be our own." Sesshomaru said focusing on his work, or whatever the heck he was doing.

"I doubt that." I said in response.

"It will happen soon." Sesshomaru said not even glancing at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

I snapped and the dogs followed me downstairs and out into the yard. Ah-Un was supposed to be with me at all times when I was out of the palace. It seemed a bit stupid since Sesshomaru wouldn't let me out of the border of the palace.

I sat down in the soft grass and Fluffy sat in my lap. He was huge, so it was probably quite a sight seeing a massive dog on a tiny person.

I was almost a foot shorter than Sesshomaru and sometimes it got annoying.

Once when I was nine years old I went to the kitchen to sneak some chocolate up to my room and Sesshomaru caught me and held the chocolate box up in the air and to get it down climbed him, literally. It was very funny but at nine years old you get annoyed, a lot.

I lay down and Cotton crawled onto my stomach and sat there and stared at my eyes. I giggled and ruffled the fur on his big fluffy head.

I began to think about what Kagome and I had been discussing the last time I went through my monthly cycle. Making love to Sesshomaru….

I wanted him to want me that way, I didn't know if he would ever want me that way.

I got up and sighed before going upstairs to Sesshomaru's chambers. I sat on the bed and put my arms around my knees.

Sesshomaru entered his chambers and he glanced at me sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as I got off the bed and walked over to Sesshomaru.0

"I want you to make love to me." Sesshomaru's shock wasn't apparent on his face but I could see it in his eyes.

He probably still thought of me as his innocent nine year old. I was seventeen now and very, very mature.

"I don't want to hurt you." Sesshomaru said kissing my neck softly.

"You won't, I know it." I said quietly trying to convince him as well as myself.

"I refuse to be the cause of your pain." Sesshomaru said gently. He kissed me passionately.

"Please..." I said pulling him to me for another kiss. I knew he heard me.

"Why do you want this?" Sesshomaru demanded quietly before climbing off of me.

"I want to prove that I love you." I said quietly.

"I know that you love me." Sesshomaru whispered softly..

"I need to know that I'm important to you, please." I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes.

"Is this the only way to prove your importance to me?" Sesshomaru didn't do anything; he stood there and glanced at me with his liquid gold eyes.

"Will you make love to me?" I said putting my arms around his neck.

"If that is what you wish." Sesshomaru gently pressed me against the bed and untied the obi of my kimono. He pushed it off of my shoulders and trailed hot kisses down my neck to my shoulder.

He took off his armor and he pulled the kimono open and Sesshomaru slid his gaze over my nude body. I couldn't help but feel shy. Sesshomaru had probably been with thousands of women, how could I compare to a strong demoness?

I tried to hide myself and Sesshomaru pushed my hands down.

"Do not hide yourself from me, you are beautiful." Sesshomaru growled softly. I stopped trying to cover myself and he pushed my kimono off completely. Sesshomaru trailed kisses down to my breasts and I froze when I felt him cup my breasts.

He continued to trail lower and he gently spread my legs open. I let out a loud gasp when I felt Sesshomaru's tongue…down there.

I felt something prod down there and I closed my eyes in pleasure as I felt Sesshomaru put a finger in my private area. I could feel something coiling inside of my stomach and I felt myself explode.

I let out a cry of pleasure as an unfamiliar sensation took over my body. A fluid gushed out of my body and Sesshomaru tasted it eagerly.

Sesshomaru stood to his full height and began to undress himself. I stopped his hands and blushed.

"Let me…" I looked away shyly and Sesshomaru dropped his hands to his sides. I bit my lip nervously and untied his obi. His kimono pooled on the ground and I ran my hands over his taut muscles.

I began to untie Sesshomaru's hakama and it dropped to the floor as well. I was greeted by the sight of Sesshomaru's….male part…..how is that going to fit inside of me?

Sesshomaru noticed my wide eyes and bright red face and he gave me a half smile. He took my hand and brought it down to his member. I let my curiosity get the best of me and I cautiously wrapped my hand around his length and gave it an experimental stroke.

Sesshomaru let out a throaty growl and I looked up at his face. He gently kissed me and I reacted immediately to the contact.

I stroked him once more and he growled again and pushed me against the soft sheets of the bed. I felt his erect member press against my entrance and I let out a small sound of surprise.

He began to slowly press himself into me and my eyes widened. It felt unusual to say the least. He stopped at one point and looked down at me.

"Forgive me, mate," Sesshomaru purred as he pressed into me quickly. I let out a scream of pain and tears gushed from my eyes. It felt as though he was tearing my body apart. I buried my face in his neck and tried not to let out another scream.

Sesshomaru's arms were wound around my body. He kissed me comfortingly and the tears continued to flow. He was waiting for me to be ready.

After what seemed like hours the pain in my nether region began to subside. I moved my hips slightly and Sesshomaru slowly pulled out before thrusting back into me.

I whimpered at the movement. There was pain as well as pleasure in the movement. Sesshomaru kissed me gently trying to soothe my pain.

He thrust into me once more and I let out a loud moan of pleasure. Sesshomaru began to set a slow pace of his thrusts. My moans continued to get louder and louder until I couldn't control my sounds.

Sesshomaru's pace increased and I found myself wanting more and more. My nails were digging into Sesshomaru's skin and my legs were wrapped around his waist.

As his pace increased so did my pleasure. He kissed me between his thrusts and he began to fondle my breasts. I moaned loudly and my arms tightened around Sesshomaru's body.

He continued to increase his pace and I let out a loud cry of pleasure with each thrust. I felt embarrassed of my loud sounds.

"Your sounds are just proof of our lovemaking. Everyone in the castle shall hear your pleasure," Sesshomaru said as though reading my thoughts. I moaned and I could feel the coil in my belly once again.

"Sesshomaru!" I screamed as I exploded in pleasure. I continued to feel Sesshomaru thrust into me and he let himself go with a groan. I came down from my pleasure and Sesshomaru pulled out of me. He covered us with the blankets of the bed and he pulled my body close to his.

My head rested peacefully on his chest as I recalled the night. I was officially Sesshomaru's, forever.

**3 Weeks Later**

I hadn't talked to Sesshomaru for the last week and all because he told me that I was most likely pregnant from our first moment of passion three weeks ago.

Kagome was having terrible morning sickness. I can't imagine being pregnant, having a child grow inside of me. Experiencing what Kagome has to go through for the second time.

I was sitting in my room playing with Cotton right now and he was just running around in circles and playing with me. I clapped my hands twice and he jumped into my lap and snuggled into my legs.

I wish Sesshomaru was that easy to command. Just two claps and he would do what I wanted. I don't think I would be able to resist his love in puppy form either though.

My mind started to wander to pups…maybe I would love having puppies of my own….

I pushed the thought out of my head and hoped that it fell out of my mind and shattered into a hundred pieces. I knew that wasn't the case since my mind kept wandering back to it.

"Rin, open the door." Sesshomaru said knocking on my bedroom door. I sighed and decided that if I didn't open the door for him he would break it down. He was definitely strong enough.

"What?" I said quietly. Cotton was wiggling around in my arms and he fell into my shirt. I giggled and pulled him out before putting him on the ground and letting him run to play with Fluffy. Cotton was getting pretty big. He was 21 pounds already.

Sesshomaru just pulled me to him and growled before kissing me gently on the mouth. I hate to admit it but all of the anger I had towards him disappeared.

I put my arms around his neck and he lifted me up. I heard a whistle and I pushed Sesshomaru's face away from me.

Inuyasha was standing about a foot away from us with Akemi in his arms. She put her fingers in her mouth and tried to copy her daddy only to spit on her fingers and on her dad.

I giggled when she spit on him. Sesshomaru just walked into his room and closed the door.

"I need to tell you something." Sesshomaru said putting me down.

Here it is, he's going to tell me exactly what I've been trying to deny...

"You're pregnant."

"Did you want me to get pregnant?" I asked him finally before sitting down on my bed.

"I don't want the demon council coming here and thinking that you aren't mine." Sesshomaru said growling a bit.

He was scared that they would think he isn't strong enough if I was his mate and not pregnant yet. I burst into laughter before I could hold it back.

Sesshomaru gave me a dirty glare, but it just made me want to laugh some more so I did.

"I love you," I said hugging Sesshomaru and kissing his cheek. Tears were streaming down my face from my laughing and I buried my face into Sesshomaru's chest.

"You need to be more careful, you're carrying three of my pups." Sesshomaru said immediately after I stumbled when I was walking backwards to sit back down on my bed.

"…Three…" I mumbled before giving him a look. He actually looked maybe 0.1% worried and 99.9% proud of himself for impregnating me with three children.

Then what he said hit me and I realized that I was having three of his children and they had been inside of me for the past three weeks.

I was going to be fat, tired, and sick when the demon council came. I think maybe he just wanted to keep me from being around anyone. Come to think of it, he wasn't that thrilled last time I was here that the demon council was coming.

Maybe he just wanted them to think that I was just his bedroom toy. I glanced at Sesshomaru and narrowed my eyes before pouting and staring at him.

"I'm going to get so big…" I pouted and sniffled. He looked worried.

"You will never be big, just pregnant." Sesshomaru said kissing me gently before going to his study. I lay down on the floor and Cotton climbed onto me and sat down on my chest. Fluffy padded over and lay on top of my legs.

I sat there for an hour and then my stomach growled quite loudly and I giggled for about three minutes before having to rush to the bathroom because of my full bladder.

I relieved myself and went downstairs to the kitchen before taking my chocolate out of their hiding place and opening the fridge and grabbing some bread.

I opened the freezer and took the biggest tub of chocolate ice cream that I could find and I took a bite of the bread before getting a spoon and going to the living room and sitting down.

I finished my food after a few minutes and opened the tub of ice cream. I wanted to spoil myself with chocolate now. Kagome walked into the room and I ate a spoonful of ice cream before she sat down next to me.

We passed the ice cream back and forth and shared it.

"Did Sesshomaru tell you about me?" I asked her before laying down with my full stomach and chocolate induced happy haze.

"No." Kagome said raising an eyebrow as it to tell me to tell her right now.

"I hope we don't give birth on the same day." I said smiling at her and taking the ice cream carton back and finishing the carton. I put the chocolate on the floor.

"You're pregnant?" Kagome asked immediately. I nodded with a smile and got comfortable. Kagome lay down next to me and we fell asleep next to each other on the couch.

**I was half awake when I wrote this, so please tell me if there are any confusions or errors. Were any of you waiting for this to happen? Did all of you love Sesshomaru's reason of wanting to get Rin pregnant? It was fun to write this chapter and the words came out very quickly. I wanted to continue the chapter and make it longer but I'm quite a bit tired right now so I'll update again in two weeks or so.**

**I am very close to summer break and then I will definitely update more frequently since I'll have a lot more time on my hands. I have major tests this week so don't expect any surprise updates. I love reading revews and I really want something to look forward to do after having to take my really boring tests (that I have to do good on because they are placement tests for next year), so please click the review button at the bottom of the screen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 Months Later**

The demon council was coming to the palace later today and everyone was preparing for it.

I had been stuck in the bathroom plagued with morning sickness since I woke up. Sesshomaru had to prepare for the council coming so Yukiji had been staying with me in the bathroom.

I was already getting huge and I felt gigantic at all times. Sesshomaru reassured me that I was very beautiful, but that didn't mean that I believed him.

I could only see the tips of my toes when I looked down and the pups hadn't kicked yet. I couldn't wait until the pups moved around.

I had already felt them wiggling around in me. I wanted to feel the pups kick soon and I knew I would quickly.

A wave of nausea flew over me and I threw up into the toilet once more while Yukiji held my hair. I started to feel better and I washed my mouth.

I got out of the bathroom and went straight to Sesshomaru's study. He was working on something and I plopped down on his lap.

"Hello." Sesshomaru said kissing me gently. He rubbed my belly softly and I felt a weird nudge from the pups.

"I think they just kicked." I said widening my eyes. Sesshomaru chuckled at my face and kissed me again.

"It feels amazing." Sesshomaru muttered into my ear. He was starting to be less and less emotionless.

"It feels weird, like they're trying to play tag with their mommy." I said with a giggle. I felt them kick once more and I gasped in the sudden pain.

They started to kick repeatedly and I buckled over in pain. Sesshomaru's arms tightened around me and he rubbed my belly softly.

I had been feeling bursts of pain from my abdomen since I had gotten pregnant, but my midwife had told me it was because I was pregnant with three pups and they were all much stronger than me.

All three of them were full inuyoukai and no one knew how. The pups should have been hanyou like Inuyasha.

"Don't hurt your mother." Sesshomaru said with a growl. They stopped kicking and they wiggled around instead.

"What did you do?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am the alpha and my pups will listen to me, even inside the womb." Sesshomaru said kissing my neck softly. I moaned and kissed him roughly.

"Go eat, I know you're hungry." Sesshomaru said kissing me once chastely before I got up and went to the kitchen.

Some maids were cooking and they smiled at me as I walked in. One of them, Yuri, gave me a big smile and started to stack food on a plate for me. The pups started to kick softly and I stroked my belly.

Kagome was much smaller than me and she was going to have her baby in around three or four months. Demon pregnancies could be unusual.

I stroked my pups and sat down. I was wearing a traditional kimono and I was feeling extremely nice today. Spring was always the nicest season.

Kagome and I were going to take a walk in the garden after we ate so I continued to eat and went back to the kitchen to put my plate away.

We went outside and Ah-Un immediately followed us. He still had to be with me at all times after that accident, and I wasn't allowed to go out of the palace borders without Sesshomaru accompanying me.

I plopped down on the soft grass and Kagome sat down next to me. Ah-Un relaxed and lay down. The pups kicked and I rubbed my belly lovingly.

Kagome was resting her hands on her belly. I felt massive compared to her, I was huge and tired. I had been feeling too sick all the time and hadn't gotten the chance to relax.

I was happy to finally be feeling better. I lay down on the grass and watched the clouds. I closed my eyes and felt something licking my face when I opened my eyes. Cotton was giving me kisses.

I giggled and rested her on my belly. She nuzzled up to it and fell asleep. The pups kicked her pawns and Cotton jumped up in surprise.

I giggled at her and Kagome got up and helped me stand. I couldn't get up by myself with my belly in the way. The one thing that I didn't want to happen was to give birth when the demon council was here.

They were only staying here for around a month, so it was pretty unlikely.

I was about to go back inside when I saw the demon council already entering the palace. Cotton and Fluffy followed me when I whistled.

Kagome and I went inside and I walked to the living room to greet Koga and Ayame and their three troublemakers: Akio, Hiro, and Nori.

All three of them were around eleven years old and still loved running around. When I went to the living room with Kagome Akio ran to me and tugged on my kimono.

"Hi Rin." He said with a big smile. He was so adorable. He was the calmest of the brothers and the most likely to be the head of the pack when he was older.

Akio was also the eldest by three minutes and I knew how he loved to point that out, even as a three year old. The last time I saw them all of them were three and I was nine. It had been a while, eight years.

Inutaisho and Izayoi were together and talking to the lords. Most of them were very surprised that Inutaisho was still alive after believing he was dead for such a long time.

"Rin, how has your pregnancy been so far?" Ayame said while Koga wrestled with their boys.

"I've been sick since the beginning of my pregnancy and the pups are much stronger than I." I said rubbing my belly softly. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I nodded and she put her hands on my belly.

"They seem very active." Ayame said giving me a smile. Koga was the Lord of the Eastern lands. He was the only lord that didn't intimidate me.

Daichi, a tiger demon, was the Lord of the Southern lands. He had always scared me, even as a young child. He didn't intimidate me much anymore and I wasn't very scared of him anymore.

I knew the way he acted, and I knew he was an arrogant lord who wanted everything to be done his way. He had a thirteen year old daughter, Miyu, and his mate, Aiko, was very sweet and strong-willed.

She was the perfect person to be able to make her husband submissive. Aiko was the one who had the most control over Daichi. She's also a tiger demoness.

Kei, a dragon demon, was the Lord of the Northern lands. His mate was Yuna, was a human, like me. They were the parents of a two month old son, named Ken.

I had known most of these people since I was a child and many of them didn't know that Sesshomaru had taken me for his mate.

I was surprised to see that Sesshomaru's mother, Inukimi, was here. She didn't approve of me very much and believed that he made a mistake my taking me as his mate.

Yuna walked over to greet me and her son was calmly sleeping in her arms. He yawned and opened his eyes and greeted me with his bright green dragon eyes.

I knew he would have gotten something from his father's demon form. Just like how Inuyasha has dog ears.

"Hello Rin." She said giving me a smile. Ken was wiggling around and he yawned and reached his tiny hands out to me. I giggled and took his hand. Ken grabbed my finger and cooed.

"Hi Yuna." I said putting my hand on my back. The pups started to attack my insides and I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath before relaxing. All of the demon lords went with Sesshomaru and the wives and children went to their rooms.

I went back to Sesshomaru's chambers and relaxed on my bed. I wanted to take a short nap. I was exhausted today and I just wanted to relax.

I fell asleep quickly after my eyes closed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Sesshomaru was watching me and comforting the pups that were resting in my womb. They weren't kicking but they were moving around.

"Hello," I said in my sleepy voice. Sesshomaru kissed me softly and started to trail kisses down my neck.

"Did you sleep well?" Sesshomaru asked putting his hand on my belly. The pups kicked his hands happily and I giggled.

"Very well, but now I want to eat." I said kissing him softly.

"We have an hour or two before everyone have dinner," Sesshomaru said kissing me again. I was so horny right now.

"I think we can manage to waste two hours." I said nipping at his neck. He chuckled and helped me pull my kimono off.

Sesshomaru's mouth went straight to my nipples and he chastely sucked both of them. I moaned loudly and he grinned up at me.

"Stop," I said pushing him away suddenly. I realized that everyone would be able to hear us make love. Every single demon in this palace would be able to hear.

Sesshomaru ignored me and continued to kiss me roughly. I decided not to think about the other people and my legs wound around his waist.

My stomach grumbled and I let out a laugh. I sat up and rubbed my belly. I put my kimono on and Sesshomaru took me down to the kitchen.

I found some bread and water. They were the only things that didn't make me sick. My morning sickness was getting better and I was hoping it would go away soon.

The pups started to wiggle around and I giggled and pulled Sesshomaru to me before placing his hand on my large belly. The pups nudged his hand and I gave him a smile before kissing him softly.

I continued to eat my food and Sesshomaru's hand stayed protectively on my belly. I finished eating and put my plate into the sink. Sesshomaru lifted me up onto the counter and started to kiss me.

Someone cleared their throat and I buried my face into Sesshomaru's neck. It was Daichi and he was with his daughter.

Sesshomaru helped me off of the counter and I grasped his hand in mine. Sesshomaru probably knew that Daichi was about to walk in.

Sesshomaru was definitely starting to get aroused a lot. Maybe he did find me attractive with a huge pregnant belly.

"Hi Rin!" Miyu exclaimed when she saw me. She ran to me and put her arms around me. She was five years old the last time I had seen her.

"Nice to see you again Miyu," I said with a smile. She took my hand and pulled me away and I threw a glance at Sesshomaru and he chuckled at me.

**Sesshomaru POV**

I saw Rin being dragged away by Daichi's daughter and I chuckled at the panicked glance she gave me.

"Rin…your human ward. I guess disappointment runs in your family." Daichi said with a small growl.

"My father nor I am a disappointment." I growled back in response.

"Both of you created dreadful hanyou pups." He sneered. I snorted in amusement and ignored that statement.

"Rin is pregnant with three full inuyoukai pups." I said trying not to kill the man standing in front of me.

Daichi looked surprised for a moment before collecting himself and getting an angry look on his face.

"That's impossible." He growled. His demon markings were turning darker and I wanted to laugh. Based on his restraint I could easily compare him to a young pup.

"It is possible." I said calmly. This young lord was the worst of the lot. Koga, I was used to, Daichi, on the other hand, was someone I wanted to kill.

My father walked into the kitchen and saw the both of us glaring at each other and chuckled.

"Do I need to scold both of you like when you were young pups?" He asked sarcastically. I growled and walked out of the kitchen.

I still hated it when my father involved himself when he didn't have any reason to be involved in.

I could have easily killed Daichi. Daichi deserved everything that came to him.

I saw Aiko when I was going to Rin.

"Excuse the idiot mate of mine; he provokes most of the lords." She said stopping in front of me.

"You have no reason to apologize for that imbecile." I said in a bored monotone voice.

"Very well," She said walking away immediately. She didn't need to apologize for her mate, if he wanted to apologize, he could do it himself.

I found Rin in Miyu's chambers. Miyu was sitting still while Rin braided her hair. Miyu had always been a gentle child, much unlike her two parents.

Once Miyu had a braid in her hair she turned around and hugged Rin tightly. Rin finally noticed me and gave me a smile.

Miyu looked over and saw me and smiled before putting her hands on Rin's large belly.

Rin was very unsure about her body and believed that carrying my pups made her unattractive.

If anything she was the most beautiful, attractive woman. The fact that she was carrying my pups made her that much more attractive to me. Miyu went out of the room to find her mother and I helped Rin stand up.

"I'm so big, I miss being small." She said with a longing in her eyes. I kissed her and she let out a small innocent moan.

Her innocence was what had drawn me to her from the start.

She giggled when I trailed kisses down her neck and I picked her up. I went straight to my chambers and closed the door. I took every layer of her kimono off and she bit her lip while I looked over her beautiful body.

I was entranced by seeing my pups inside of her. I kissed her once more and she let out a moan.

My lips strayed down to her nipples and I slowly sucked both of them. I could taste the thick milk that was stored for the pups and I let out a hum of satisfaction.

I led kisses down to where she was carrying my pups and stroked her belly softly. I felt my pups kick my hands softly and I purred to calm their panicked kicking.

I knew they felt restrained in their mother's womb. They needed much more space but I wasn't sure that Rin's body could handle it.

Her body could already heal itself as fast as mine could, and she had been getting stronger with her training and I thought her body could handle it.

I had faith that our pups and their mother would be safe for the remainder of her pregnancy and the birth.

I continued to kiss down her body and stopped when I got to her core. I stroked her clit with my tongue and she moaned loudly.

I put my hands on her hips and held her down so she wouldn't wiggle around and sucked on her clit softly. Rin let out pants of pleasure and clutched my hair in her fists.

My tongue found her entrance and Rin tightened her hold on my hair when I started to work my tongue inside of her.

"Keep going." She moaned out happily. I hummed against her and she let out a loud moan. I loved her sounds of pleasure.

I continued to pleasure her with my mouth and she whimpered and let herself go. I loved the taste of my Rin.

I kissed her gently and I could tell she liked the way she tasted because I could sense her arousal getting stronger.

The pups kicked softly and I rubbed her large belly softly. She put her small warm hands above mine and I looked up at her face.

She had a happy smile on her face and she was rubbing her belly with me. I could tell she was getting hungry once more. Rin was embarrassed by her growing hunger.

Feeding herself and three pups was going to make her hungry. She was definitely going to start craving raw meat. The pups would want the nutrition.

I always preferred to eat my food right after I killed it. I hunted and ate while Rin caught her food and cooked it while we were traveling. I had recently started to eat cooked food once again now that I was back at the Western Palace.

Rin tried to push me away and put her kimono back on but I pinned her down and kissed her gently. She moaned and put her arms around my neck.

I took my clothing off and continued to ravish her body. She pulled me down for another kiss and I aligned myself to her before giving in.

I thrust into her quickly and she let out a strained moan. Rin had been craving sex more and more now that my pups were resting in her womb.

I continued to kiss her and I bit down on her neck. She let out a scream of pleasure that I was sure everyone in the palace would have heard.

Did I care at all?

No.

Her sounds of pleasure were nothing for her to be ashamed of. Though I knew she was trying to be quiet up until now.

I continued to thrust into her and she put her legs around my waist and I took her right nipple into my mouth. She let out a cry of pleasure as she let go of her control.

I continued to thrust into her and released with a growl. Rin caught her breath while I pulled out and relaxed next to her. She turned to me and kissed me roughly.

"I love you." She whispered into my ear.

"As I love you." I replied before kissing her. I shoved my tongue into her mouth and she moaned softly. I loved this side of Rin, the side that wasn't scared to let me pleasure her and provoke sounds from her.

"I'm hungry again." Rin said while a blush formed on her cheeks. I chuckled and kissed her forehead before getting up and putting pants and a white shirt on.

"Don't wear your formal kimono, wear something comfortable." I said when Rin was about to take another formal kimono out of her closet. She sighed and put it back before taking her putting her thin black traveling kimono on.

We looked completely opposite. She was wearing all black and I was wearing all white. Rin was much shorter than me as well. She went out of the room and I couldn't help but chuckle at her waddle.

Rin was getting quite large but I loved seeing my pups growing in her womb. I followed her and put my arms around her waist before rubbing her belly softly.

The pups kicked my hand and Rin let out a moan of discomfort. All of them were much stronger than Rin and I didn't want them to harm her.

"Calm down." I growled softly. The pups stopped kicking and wiggled around inside of Rin. Rin giggled and rubbed the underside of her belly.

"You keep making them stop kicking." Rin said with a pout.

"You want them to kick?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." She said putting her hand on the top of her belly. I rubbed her belly and applied pressure in one spot that made the pups kick furiously.

Rin gasped in pain. I rubbed her back while I soothed the pups.

"Okay, maybe I don't want them to kick." Rin said still trying to calm the pups down. She stroked the side of her belly.

"I love you guys, and daddy loves you too." Rin cooed to them. She laughed when they kicked her hands softly.

I pulled her towards the dining hall where I knew everyone was preparing for dinner. Everyone was almost at the table. I saw my mother and I growled.

Why the hell was she here?

Rin giggled at my growl and took my hand and put it on her belly. The pups were kicking roughly but she seemed to be in no pain.

I told her to sit down while I went to go talk to my wretched mother. I walked past Inukimi but she followed as I expected she would.

"Why don't you be a good son and greet your mother?" She said when I turned around.

"Why don't you be a good mother and leave?" I said ignoring her attitude.

"I see you've pupped Rin?" Inukimi asked, I was surprised to see a smile on her face, but I didn't let my surprise show.

"I have." I said without emotion.

"Good, I want some cute grandchildren, and how can I not get cute grandchildren from you and Rin?" My mother said giving me an even bigger smile.

"So you approve of my mate?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Of course I do, I knew she would become your mate the moment I met the girl." My mother said with a chuckle.

"I want to stay with her until she gives birth." Inukimi said looking at me seriously.

"You want to stay here?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded and walked away. I guess that wasn't up for argument.

I sat down next to Rin and she looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?" She asked taking my hand and laying it against her belly. The pups kicked and she put her hand above mine and I rubbed her large abdomen.

"Nothing, my mother will be staying here until the pups are born." I replied continuing to rub her belly.

"Why?" Rin asked furrowing her eyebrows. The pups kicked again.

"She wants to stay with you and help you with birth." I said pulling my hand away from her belly.

"Okay." Rin said stroking the sides of her abdomen.

I just didn't want Rin and my mother to try and kill each other.

**New chappie! I'm really, really, really happy that none of my stories have been deleted yet, but seriously, if you want to continue to read them if they do get deleted, please save the links to my blogs. All of the links are on my profile! I also want to know if any of you expected Inukimi to turn up somehow! I would love to hear some baby names for the three pups. Please leave a review!**

**P.S. I hate the new leave a review thing on the bottom of the screen, does anyone agree? I actually liked the website from before they changed it more than the website now.**


	5. Important, please read!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my computer broke and I probably won't be able to update for a few weeks, I may have lost all my data from my computer so I'm quite a bit pissed off, all my files and unfinished Fanfictions are saved on my computer and I was stupid enough not to make a backup :( I hope I didn't lose any files! I'll try to update from another computer if my computer is not fixed within two weeks, I promise!


	6. Chapter 5

**1 Month Later**

My day started out terribly. First, I had terrible cramps when I woke up and I couldn't even stand up to go to breakfast.

Sesshomaru actually carried me downstairs.

The demon council had been gone for the last week and Kagome and I had been spending a lot of time with Inukimi.

The pups kept sitting right on my bladder and I had to every five minutes.

I was exhausted today, I wanted to go back to bed and relax for a few hours.

I got up from the chair where I was sitting and I waddled outside to the gardens. Ah-Un followed me happily and I sat down on the grass.

It was still so warm outside and I loved it. I leaned back and rested against the ground and closed my eyes. I smiled and my hands both went straight to my stomach when the pups started to kick gently.

I was gigantic and Sesshomaru and I had stopped having sex, obviously I didn't want to have sex when I was this big.

I was about to sit up again when I felt an uncomfortable pressure from the underside of my belly. I let out a gasp of pain.

I didn't have to say a word before Sesshomaru was next to me. He lifted me up and started to go back inside.

"I'm in labor aren't I?" I said immediately.

"Yes you are," Sesshomaru said taking me upstairs.

He could probably smell it. I made a disgusted face and buried my face into Sesshomaru's neck. He purred and it helped to calm me down a little.

Once we were in a bedroom Sesshomaru put me down on the bed and kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

He was probably getting my midwife, who was actually Inukimi, she knew a lot about demon birth, considering she had done it before.

I got another contraction and I let out a cry of pain. Inukimi was already in the room and she pushed my hair out of my face.

"Sesshomaru, you made your first mistake, you shouldn't leave Rin alone during birth, ever." Inukimi said looking up at Sesshy.

Inukimi stood up and shoved Sesshomaru next to me and told him to hold my hand. I clutched onto his hand and squeezed it as hard as I could when I got my next contraction.

Inukimi stripped my clothes off and I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment as she helped me put a thin slip on.

"Relax, your pups will be here soon." Inukimi said reassuringly. I nodded numbly and let out a moan of pain when I got another contraction.

I squeezed Sesshomaru's hand tighter and he purred gently. It made the pups relax and stop kicking inside of me.

"Don't push," Inukimi said checking me...down there…

I listened to her and tried as hard as I could not to push. I really, really wanted to.

I glanced over at Sesshomaru. For the first time ever you could see the worry and panic in his eyes.

He was scared that I wouldn't be able to handle birth. I knew it.

I tried to relax but the pain was extremely strong and even Sesshomaru's purring wouldn't stop the pain, although it was extremely comforting.

I felt the pups kick again and I moaned in pain. Sesshomaru stroked my back and I took a few deep breaths to relax.

I could hear Yukiji trying to get into the room and I was kind of glad that she wasn't here to see me like this.

"You can start pushing now," Inukimi said soothingly. I took another deep breath and started pushing.

I pushed once more and it hurt like fucking hell!

How the hell was I going to do this for three babies?

I pushed once more and tried to ignore the pain, it didn't work very well.

"One more push and your first son will be out," Inukimi soothed. I took a few deep breaths before pushing once last time with a strained scream.

I could see the small white furred pup in her hands and I started crying and watching my son. Inukimi handed the pup to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes instantly turned red and he nuzzled the pup's face and started licking him.

It didn't look as unusual as it sounded.

I got another contraction and remembered that I had to do this two more times…

I pushed with as much strength I could find and I collapsed against the bed. Sesshomaru returned to me and I could see the pup wiggling in the bassinet on the other side of the room and I closed my eyes. Sesshomaru pushed my hair out of my face.

I pushed again and Sesshomaru started purring again. I let out a cry of pain with another push and tried not to stop trying to push.

I was starting to get so tired and sore and I just wanted these two out of me!

I pushed once more and I heard some whimpers. Pup number two was out. I relaxed again and closed my eyes. Sesshomaru attended to the pup and Inukimi told me to keep pushing.

I groaned and pushed again and let out a small shriek of pain.

It was getting easier to push and I was about ready to pass out. I wanted to get this little one out of me and then sleep for the rest of my life.

I let out a few profanities before pushing again. I pushed one last time and finally the contractions were gone.

"Push one last time," Inukimi said starting to purr. I nodded sleepily and pushed again. I couldn't feel the bottom part of my body at all.

Sesshomaru lifted me up and took me to our bedroom. He helped me into the bed and I looked up at him.

"Are the pups okay?" I mumbled with my eyes closed.

"They're fine." Sesshomaru said gently before kissing my forehead. I nodded and relaxed.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

When I woke up Sesshomaru was sitting next to me with our three pups.

All three of them were boys. Sesshomaru and I had already planned names for them.

Kyoya, Kaito, and Kazuko, all three of them were so cute and according to Inukimi, looked exactly like Sesshomaru did when he was a baby.

I was very excited. The three of them were wiggling around and sleeping on the bed. My arms were around them and I was bent over them. I was hugging them softly. I kissed all of their foreheads and giggled when they started wiggling some more.

All of them were so furry and white! All three of them had the crescent moons on their foreheads and I thought it was so cute that they looked so alike.

I don't think any of them looked like me at all, and the thought that none of my children looked like they had come from me, was a bit upsetting.

I know that I would never give them up, ever.

**6 Weeks Later**

I was just about ready to give my pups away.

I woke up to hearing the pups whimpering and crying. I groaned and turned onto my back. I sat up and stretched before getting up. Sesshomaru wasn't in bed and I knew he was already in the nursery.

The pups probably just wanted their mommy.

I went to the nursery and saw that Sesshomaru was asleep in the chair in the corner of the room with Kyoya in his arms. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the pups' bassinet.

Sesshomaru had been getting too tired and I knew that making him wake up all the time was probably getting on his nerves.

I lifted Kaito up and brought him to my chest before cooing to him and getting him to calm down, he stopped puppy crying and I kissed his face before untying my obi slightly and pushing my kimono off of my breasts.

I brought him to my chest and he happily started eating. I giggled when he pawed at my neck, it was tickling me.

Sesshomaru woke up when Kyoya started to lick his face. Sesshomaru nuzzled Kyoya's face and he let out a puppy yawn before falling asleep again.

Kaito stopped eating after a few minutes and I put him back in his crib with his brother. I took Kyoya from Sesshomaru and helped him latch on and he started happily eating.

I lifted Kazuko up from the crib and helped him latch onto the other side and both of them continued to eat. I sat down on the rocking chair next to the cribs and Sesshomaru woke up from where he was sitting.

"You should go back to the bedroom and sleep," I said looking over at Sesshomaru.

He nodded and walked over before kissing me and kissing the kids on their foreheads. Sesshomaru went back to the bedroom and I let the kids finish eating.

I put them in their crib once they were done eating and I put blankets on them before going back to bedroom. I got into the bed and Sesshomaru put his arms around me before burying his face into my neck and inhaling my scent.

He nipped my neck softly and I let out a small moan when he playfully bit my neck.

I was about to push him away and he sank his canines into my neck where my mating mark was. I let out a loud cry of pleasure and my arms loosened around his body and limply fell to my sides.

He continued to bite me and swallowed some of my blood. My body felt numb.

I whimpered and tried to push him away but it wouldn't work. I finally just gave up and closed my eyes.

Sesshomaru pulled away after a few minutes and kissed me gently.

I suddenly felt extremely tired and my eyes started to flutter open and closed. Sesshomaru continued to kiss me softly and I moaned into the kiss.

I giggled when he tickled me. I pushed him away and he kissed me once more roughly before pulling me into his arms and stroking my hair.

I was about to fall asleep but I suddenly didn't feel as though I could. I sat up and yawned before stretching my arms.

I saw Cotton run into the room and he attacked me with doggie kisses. I giggled and put my arms around his neck. He had gotten so big! He was still pretty small since he was a mini Pomeranian, but he was big for his breed.

Fluffy, on the other hand, was so gigantic. He was bigger than me!

I wanted to get another dog but Sesshomaru was against it. He didn't want to have to train another puppy while the kids were little.

I rolled my eyes and Cotton licked my face again. I lifted him up and put him down on the floor. I cuddled back into Sesshomaru's arms and they tightened around me.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep in Sesshomaru's grasp quickly.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Sesshomaru wasn't in bed anymore. I stretched and went to the nursery.

The kids were still asleep and Sesshomaru wasn't there. I went to Sesshomaru's study and saw that he wasn't there either.

Where the hell had my mate disappeared to?

I went downstairs to the kitchen and saw that Sesshomaru was cooking something.

He saw me and I walked over and kissed him. There was flour sitting on the counter and I secretly lifted a handful and when Sesshomaru didn't notice I threw it at his face.

He glared at me for a minute before rolling his eyes and walking over to me to kiss me. He patted my head and I suddenly felt the watery egg slide down the side of my hair.

I looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes and I squeaked. Sesshomaru grinned at me and I huffed and grabbed an egg before throwing it at his face.

He dumped the bag of flour on me and I screamed and pushed him away. I threw some more eggs at him. Sesshomaru got the bag of sugar and tossed a handful at me. I glared and grabbed the milk off the counter before pouring it on his head.

Sesshomaru immediately grabbed it from me and poured it on me. I shrieked and almost slipped on the milk on the floor.

I was about to throw another egg when Yukiji walked into the room and screamed and slipped on the flour and sugar on the floor.

I dropped the egg on my foot by accident and Sesshomaru chuckled and then I threw another egg at him and it hit him right on the forehead and he shut up.

I helped Yukiji stand up and she huffed.

"You two are no better than toddlers!" Yukiji yelled before ordering us to go clean ourselves up. I blushed in embarrassment and even Sesshomaru did what she said.

We went upstairs and to the bathroom. I went to the bathtub and started filling it with water. I was so gross. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked like a demented white monster…

I pouted and tasted some egg on my face and I gagged on the raw taste.

Sesshomaru laughed at me and I flashed him a deathly glare.

Once the bathtub was full I took my kimono off and shoved them it the laundry basket before getting into the water.

Sesshomaru did the same and got into the water behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed my neck.

I started to wash the egg and flour out of my hair and it came out fairly easily. It was much harder to get it out of Sesshomaru's silver hair.

His hair was so long and the flour somewhat blended into his hair so I was never sure if there was still flour and egg left in it.

I soaped up his hair and rinsed it and was glad to see it was as soft as usual and there were no random clumps of flour or eggs in it.

Once we were successfully cleaned up we changed into regular clothing and went downstairs. The kitchen was completely cleaned and I felt guilty for causing such a big mess for the maids to clean up.

When I got to the living room there was an angry Yukiji waiting for me.

"You and Sesshomaru are both little kids in disguise, seriously," Yukiji said rolling her eyes. She adored my three tiny little children and she always wanted to be around them.

They were all so cute!

I wanted to be around them all the time, but I did get extremely tired while watching them. I would rather be fully awake for the time I have with them.

I giggled and pulled Yukiji upstairs. The kids were now all awake but they were just sitting up and yawning and stretching and wiggling.

I lifted them out of their crib and onto the floor and sat down on the floor. Yukiji sat down next to me and Kaito wiggled over to her and nuzzled close to her.

Yukiji lifted him up and nuzzled his face. He let out a cute little sneeze and I giggled.

Kazuko and Kyoya were both half asleep and they were on their backs and looking up at me.

Wow, I'm really a mother now.

**I know the chapter is like 1000 words less than the last one, but I'm still getting used to my new computer. I haven't been getting much inspiration, but after watching some random anime's for a while I've gotten my inspiration back! I would love to get input, so please leave a review for me :)**


	7. Chapter 6

I woke up to loud whimpers from the pups and I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the nursery. I yawned and got up before going over to my whimpering baby boy. Kazuko was awake and he looked tired and hungry. I lifted him out of his crib and kissed his cheek.

I took off my upper clothing and began to feed my hungry little pup. Sesshomaru walked into the nursery and he walked over to me and gave me a kiss. He lifted Kaito up and helped me get him in my arms so he could eat.

Kyoya started to whimper and whine, Sesshomaru lifted him up and held him close to his chest and purred. Sesshomaru's purring always managed to make the babies calm down. Both of my little boys in my arms stopped eating and I settled them back into their cribs. Sesshomaru gave Kyoya to me and I started to feed him.

Sesshomaru put his arms around my waist and watched Kyoya as he ate. I stroked Kyoya's soft form while he continued to enjoy his meal.

Once he finished eating Sesshomaru took him from me and put him in his crib. I was so tired lately, I was barely getting enough sleep and Sesshomaru was so goddamned horny all the time.

I went back to Sesshomaru's chambers and collapsed on the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep again without getting under the blankets or anything.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and I realized that I was only wearing a thin robe at the moment. I blushed and immediately hid under the covers.

Sesshomaru came into bed with me and put his arms around my body before kissing my head and closing his eyes. I turned towards him and traced his demon markings with my finger. He opened his eyes and I jumped in surprise. I knew he was awake but he didn't have to scare me!

I needed to catch up on my sleep. I was just about to sleep when I heard someone knock on the door. No one ever knocked on Sesshomaru's door unless it was important. I sighed and opened the door. It was Yukiji and she looked…terrible.

"The lords are all here, I don't know why." I froze.

"We'll be right there." I closed the door and changed into one of my kimonos as Sesshomaru began to put his armor on. I guess he assumed that someone was going to attack him.

I rushed out of the room with Sesshomaru and we went to the main entrance of the palace, even the ladies and children were here. It reminded me of the demon council meeting a few months ago.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked reverting back to his strong and powerful self. I walked over to the ladies and we started a conversation while the lords discussed something.

Koga's boys Akio, Hiro and Nori were running around with Miyu. She looked like she was having a lot of fun.

"Rin, you look so tired." Yuna commented while Ken cooed and tugged at her kimono while he played in her arms.

"I barely get enough sleep," I ran my fingers through my hair.

All four of the ladies started to smile at me and slowly huddle around me.

"We want to meet your sons!" They all pretty much screamed and I laughed and hugged all of them. I had many friends here.

I started walking upstairs and I gestured for them to come follow me. I quietly opened the door to the nursery and tiptoed inside. I didn't want the pups to wake up.

Kaito was wiggling around like crazy and his brothers were asleep. I lifted him up and rubbed his back while he yawned. All the ladies came into the room and saw me holding Kaito and they walked over.

"He's so cute, he looks so much like Sesshomaru!" Aiko cooed to the pup in my arms. I smiled and put him back in his crib while the ladies continued to coo over my three children.

"All of them are full demons," Yuna commented while Ken began to look at the pups. He was only around five months old.

"Ken is getting big." He reached out for me and I lifted him out of his mother's arms and smiled at him. Ken patted my face and I laughed and handed him back to Yuna.

"These three are around two months old, right?" Ayame asked while Kazuko was pawing at her in his crib while he slept.

"Yes, Sesshomaru still has to show them how to shift to their human forms." I leaned against the wall while the ladies played with my sons.

"Koga showed Akio, Hiro and Nori after about six months. I think he just liked having our little cubs around." Ayame chuckled and turned to me.

I got everyone out of the room and I silently closed the door before we all went back downstairs.

"So why are all the lords here?" I asked while we were walking downstairs.

"I honestly have no idea, Daichi doesn't tell me anything; apparently I get too emotional when I'm pregnant," Aiko mumbled making a face.

"You're pregnant again! How could you not tell us?" We all yelled at her and she frowned. We all gave her a hug and congratulated her on her new pregnancy. I could understand where Daichi was coming from; he didn't want her to stress out about anything.

We went back downstairs and the lords were still talking. Even Inuyasha was with them now. I wonder what happened…

Sesshomaru finally walked over to me and told me what was going on, they were just having an impromptu demon council meeting because a demon had been trying to break down the barriers of the palaces in the four lands.

It had to be a big problem if all the lords planned a demon council meeting. I brought the ladies with me and we went upstairs. I lent them some of my comfortable kimono's and we all relaxed in my old chambers. We were all sitting on the bed and talking about something.

Miyu was asleep on the floor with Ayame and Koga's three boys so we put the four sleeping children together on the bed and we sat on the floor and talked about random things.

I missed having so many people to talk to. I wanted to go visit Kaede soon. I hadn't seen her in such a long time and I missed her.

"The Youkai Spring Ball is coming up, I wonder where it will be this time," Ayame mentioned. I forgot all about that.

"It will probably be in the South this year." The last Youkai Ball was in the Eastern Lands, that was the Winter Ball.

"I can only imagine staying in Daichi's palace for two weeks, it would be pure torture." I sighed and Ayame and Yuna giggled.

"I would be offended that you're talking about my mate, but even _I_ know that's true." Aiko snorted and we all giggled.

Yukiji walked into the room and saw us talking and I glanced over to her and she smiled. She sat down behind me and put her arms around me.

I glanced over to the door before a big white puffball ran at me. I giggled as Fluffy began to give me big kisses. He sat down on my lap and you could barely see my body.

"Who is this lovely fluffy creature?" Aiko asked as he happily walked over to her and licked her before laying down on her.

"Ironically, his name actually is Fluffy, I don't know where Cotton is…" I trailed off. As if he heard his name being mentioned Cotton padded into the room and started to bark. I lifted him up and cuddled him to my chest.

"This is Cotton, I have a thing for fluffy white dogs, including Sesshomaru," I giggled and all of them burst into giggles with me.

I wonder if Sesshomaru heard that…I guess I could just ask him later. I heard some whimpers from the nursery and I got up and started going to the nursery. Kaito was awake and whimpering and wiggling around. I lifted him up and kissed the crescent shaped mark on his head before rocking him gently. He purred slightly and stretched before falling asleep again.

I turned around and finally noticed Yuna smiling from the door with Ken in her arms. He was awake and looking around the room from her arms.

"You're so natural with them, I didn't expect you to be this maternal with full inuyoukai pups. I'm happy that you're enjoying motherhood." Yuna gave me a big smile and I couldn't help but return it.

"Why wouldn't I be maternal with them, I am their mother, I carried them inside of me for almost five months." I looked down at Kaito's peaceful face and he scrunched up his eyes before letting out a cute little puppy sneeze. I giggled and kissed his cheek before putting him back in his crib.

Kazuko let out a loud whine and I lifted him up. I already recognized their sounds. When they whined it meant they were hungry. I blushed as I began to untie my obi. I sat down on the rocking chair in the room and began to feed Kazuko.

"Don't be embarrassed, you get used to feeding them almost anywhere. They don't like waiting for anything." I smiled and continued to feed my little puppy.

I was definitely waiting for Sesshomaru to show them how to shift. I couldn't wait to see how they looked in their human form. They probably all looked like their daddy.

If we have a daughter after this, I wonder if she'll look like me, or just look like Sesshomaru like her brothers. I didn't know why, but I just really wanted to have at least one child that seemed a bit like me. I guess I understand what Yuna was saying before; sometimes I didn't even seem like their mother because none of them looked like they had come from me, they could have come from Sesshomaru and a strong inuyoukai female, no one would consider me as their mother unless they knew.

I sighed and tried to keep the sad look off my face. I felt frustrated that I felt this way. I really don't want to feel this way. I cannot think that way; these three are my children, no matter who they looked like.

Kazuko unlatched and nuzzled into my breast before continuing to sleep. I adjusted my kimono before putting him in his crib. I checked Kyoya's crib and he was still asleep and completely oblivious to his surroundings. I kissed his forehead and he wiggled around before turning.

I glanced over at Yuna and saw that Ken was asleep. I reached my arms out for him and Yuna gave him to me. I put him in the crib with my three baby boys and Kaito scooted closer to him and Ken yawned and continued to sleep with my babies.

Yuna laughed when she saw Kaito and Ken start snuggling. It was so cute! I wanted to save this moment forever and show everyone.

I closed the door and Yuna and I headed back to my bedroom. Aiko and Ayame were asleep on the bed and I climbed onto the bed with Yuna and we talked about the babies.

I fell asleep quickly after that.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I was still on the bed with Yuna, Ayame, and Aiko. I sat up and yawned before shaking the girls awake.

Ayame fell of the bed while she woke up and Yuna smacked me in the face while she was stretching and I had a red hand print on my forehead. Aiko on the other hand wasn't waking up and she was slightly snoring. I giggled when I heard her mumble in her sleep.

Eh, she's pregnant; I can give her a break this once and not make fun of her for talking in her sleep.

We finally got her to wake up and we went downstairs. I went to Sesshomaru's study while the ladies went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Sesshomaru was busy working on something and I saw that his armor was strayed around in the room.

I sat down on his lap and kissed him gently. He kissed me back and I put my arms around his neck.

"Why do you look so tense?" I asked softly. He finally looked at me and he smiled slightly.

"What?" I gave him a look.

"You have a red mark on your forehead." Sesshomaru chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, I know, Yuna smacked me in the head by accident when she was waking up." I giggled and kissed Sesshomaru again.

"You should go upstairs to the nursery and see how cute Ken and Kaito are, they were snuggling the last time I checked on them. It's absolutely adorable." I climbed off Sesshomaru's lap and went to the kitchen to find the girls.

They weren't there so I checked the dining room. All of them were seated and eating. I sat down in the empty seat next to Aiko and she turned to me and smiled.

"I don't remember being pregnant very much, and I definitely don't remember being this sick when I was pregnant with Miyu." Aiko pouted and I snorted in amusement.

"You should have seen me during my pregnancy. When you all came here for the Demon Council meeting, I was throwing up for hours before you got here." I smiled at her and patted her hand. She made a face and leaned against her seat.

It was fun having so many friends with me here. They were like my sisters, all three of the ladies were. Yukiji had always been like a protective older sister and I loved her a lot. I hadn't been spending enough time with her and I still think she was a bit angry about the food fight that Sesshomaru and I had the other day.

I went upstairs to the nursery and saw that Kai was watching Ken sleep with my boys.

"Hi," I said quietly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping children in the room.

"They look so comfortable with each other," Kai commented silently. I smiled and watched as they slept.

"That's because they're going to grow up and be best friends," I cooed to the babies and Kai stifled a laugh. I sent him a look and he smiled.

I left the room after checking to see if Kaito, Kyoya, or Kazuko were awake. All of the babies were still sleeping, including Ken.

I was about to go back downstairs when I felt someone lift me up and take me to the bedroom. I felt lips press against mine and I knew it was Sesshomaru. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"What was that for?" I asked after he pulled away and I steadied my breathing.

"I need to take my mind of things, and you're the best distraction there is." Sesshomaru chuckled darkly and I giggled and kissed him back.

I loved it when he was this way, he got into a sex rampage and had sex with me multiple times, usually because he slightly lost control of his demon. I pushed him away after a second.

"There are a lot of people in this palace that could hear us, including all the lords, ladies, children, and the servants." I said while Sesshomaru continued to kiss down my neck. He sighed and pulled away.

"The moment everyone is gone I'll let you ravage me as much as you want." I patted Sesshomaru's head and he growled and I smiled and kissed him.

"Can you tell me who tried to enter the palace barriers?" I asked while he sat on the bed with me.

"A youkai, he had an aura similar to Naraku's." Sesshomaru explained before getting up. I stood up and he took my hand and we walked downstairs.

"We already took care of it while you were asleep, so the lords will most likely be leaving tomorrow morning." When we got to the living room we saw Miyu playing with Fluffy and Cotton while Akio, Nori, and Hiro were running around and doing something. I don't understand the minds of young boys, I can somewhat blame that on Kohaku.

Sango and Miroku were coming to visit us soon with their two daughters and their son. I couldn't wait to see them after so long.

Kohaku pretty much ruined all childish views I had about love and marriage. He told me he loved me, broke my heart by leaving me, and then he came back with another lover. Stupid Kohaku…

At least Sesshomaru would never leave me, maybe because he's a horny dog, but still. I didn't exactly mind that very much though.

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked Sesshomaru before going outside without hearing his answer, it's not like he was going to say no to me.

I skipped through the gardens before sitting down on the soft grass. It was so pretty here, I loved it. I still remember being a little girl and putting flowers in Sesshomaru's hair. I grabbed a cute lily before getting up and going to Sesshomaru and tucking it behind his ear. I smiled and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back.

I missed having innocent moments like this with him. The babies were still so small and they required so much of our attention, we were both sleep deprived and cranky whenever we had any alone time.

Sesshomaru sat down in the grass and pulled me down into his lap before continuing to kiss me. He pushed me down onto my back and he hovered over me as he continued to kiss me.

I pulled away to breathe and I let out a small moan as he kissed down my neck and shoulders. I wrapped my legs around his waist before pulling his lips back to mine.

Sex in the garden…that sounds incredibly appealing to me.

**Gah! This chapter is only like four-hundred more words than the last one, and I'm sorry that It's been FOREVER since I last wrote a new chapter, even though I edited a lot of the previous chapters. About seven months actually! THAT'S OVER HALF A YEAR! I pretty much hate myself for having such bad updating habits. I hope that people are still looking forward to my updates and not giving up on me already. School is stressing me out and it's almost the end of the school year, I can't believe it. We had a huge testing week last week. I barely update during the school week, which is pretty bad. I should start finishing my homework more quickly and finding extra time to write my fanfictions. To those people who are still reading my stories I am extremely thankful to you for still liking my writing even after all of my flaws. Thank you so much, it's readers like you that make writing fanfictions so fun :). Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. I love you all, seriously, I do. Thank you so much for reading.**


	8. Chapter 7

**1 Week Later**

Kyoya, Kaito, and Kazuko were all currently whimpering and whining sadly and I had no idea what they wanted! I tried feeding them, that didn't work. I've tried almost everything I can think of, but none of them are calming down! I finally just took them out of their cribs and let them play outside in the garden.

All three of them stayed comfortably seated on the grass, none of them were whining or anything. I was outside for about ten minutes before Sesshomaru showed up. He had clothes with him and he tossed them down into the grass before sitting down.

"You might want to go inside." Sesshomaru kissed my forehead and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I go inside?" I wrapped my arms around Sesshomaru's neck and glanced over at the pups. All of them were wiggling and rolling around with each other.

"I'm going to show them how to shift into their human forms." Sesshomaru stood up and pulled me up with him before nudging me towards the house.

"Why do I need to leave for that?" I asked, turning back to face Sesshomaru. He just gave me a look, as if I should already know why I should leave.

"In order to show them how I need to shift into my demon form." Oh…right. I was actually somewhat curious what Sesshomaru looked like in demon form. Probably like a big puppy.

"I want to see," Sesshomaru just sighed and told me to sit down away from the pups and him. I sat down and soon after I saw white wisps of air surround Sesshomaru's body. It was kind of weird to see Sesshomaru's eyes fully turn red and his jaw elongate.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again the first thing I saw was a gigantic white dog. My eyes definitely widened when I caught sight of Sesshomaru's demon form. I was smaller than his head in this form! I could tell he was trying not to scare me.

Sesshomaru slowly padded over to me and nudged me with his head; he ended up making me fall over into the pond. The moment he's back in his human form I'm going to throw something at him.

"What the hell was that!?" I yelled while climbing out of the pond and slightly shaking the water off of me. I rolled my eyes when he cocked his giant dog head to the side and nuzzled me again…making me fall down into the grass this time. I rolled my eyes and chucked a handful of grass at him.

He growled softly and then ignored me and nudged the pups and started growling again. All three of the pups popped their heads up and let out cute little yips in response to the growls. Sesshomaru growled again and the pups whined. It was pretty much a back and forth conversation between Sesshy and the pups.

Finally the pups curled up into the grass and Sesshomaru shifted back after a minute and put his clothes on. I have to say, it was kind of fun to see Sesshomaru naked in broad daylight.

He tossed some clothes to me and I caught them and realized they were clothes for the pups. I turned my attention back to the pups and Kaito was wiggling around and pawing at his face, it was kind of cute. Half a minute later there was a wailing baby in his place. Oh goodness, he looks so much like Sesshomaru!

I carefully lifted him up and kissed his cheek. He stopped crying after a couple minutes of being bounced in my arms. I put clothes on him and he seemed very content and he was yawning and his eyes were slowly starting to close.

Kazuko and Kyoya shifted at almost exactly the same time and Sesshomaru lifted both of them out of the grass and we dressed them. I stood up with Kaito still in my arms and Kazuko and Kyoya were with Sesshomaru and we all went back inside.

"They all look so much like you!" I commented while we went upstairs and put the babies in their cribs. Kazuko kept kicking his feet and squealing loudly. It was absolutely adorable.

"Of course they look like me, I am their father." Sesshomaru covered Kyoya with a blanket and I did the same for Kaito and Kazuko. All three of them were quickly falling asleep.

Sesshomaru whisked me into his arms and closed the door to the nursery before going to our chambers and dropping me onto the bed. I giggled and stood up to take off my slightly damp clothing.

"I told Yukiji to prepare a bath for you." Sesshomaru chuckled and I glared at him for a moment before going into the washroom and sinking into the warm water and washing myself.

I got out of the water once it became cold and dried myself off before going back to put on a kimono. I went to the nursery and Sesshomaru was soothing Kaito, who was wiggling around and crying loudly.

"Maybe he's just tired." I rubbed Kaito's back and took him from Sesshomaru and bounced him in my arms. He continued crying and clutched my hair in his tiny hand. Kaito finally stopped crying and fell asleep again. I put him back into his crib and Sesshomaru pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Kaito has your eyes." Sesshomaru mumbled into my neck. I smiled and turned around to kiss Sesshomaru. We left the nursery and Sesshomaru went to his study and left me to do whatever I wanted.

I went outside to the garden and took a long walk. I decided to go take Ah-Un for a little ride. I was very aware that Sesshomaru had told me that I wasn't allowed to leave the palace borders, but what he didn't know wouldn't kill him.

I climbed onto Ah-Un and he shot up into the air. I giggled loudly and pulled the ribbon out of my hair and let the wind run through it. I missed traveling, I remember all the times that I would make Jaken play a game with me, and all the times I picked flowers.

I flew back to the palace after a couple minutes and Sesshomaru was waiting for me when Ah-Un landed. Uh oh, I'm definitely going to get in trouble now…

"Where did you go?" Sesshomaru didn't look angry, that had to mean something! Hopefully Sesshomaru wasn't going to yell at me for leaving without his permission.

"I just went for a ride…" I climbed off Ah-Un and Sesshomaru just gave me this look.

"I told you months ago that you aren't allowed to leave." Oh yeah, when that demon almost raped me…

"Sorry." I just glanced at Sesshomaru with an innocent smile on my face. I walked past him to go back inside and he pulled me back to him and turned me around.

"Tell me next time you go. I'll come with you." I smiled up at Sesshomaru and kissed his cheek before going back inside with him. Sesshy went back to his study and I went to the library. I loved being surrounded by books.

I searched around and found a book about inuyoukai and I decided to read it. I sat down on a comfortable chair and quickly got engrossed in the book and started dozing off after a while. I screamed and fell onto the floor.

"Oh, it's just you," It was Yukiji. She gave me an amused glance and helped me stand up off the floor. I smiled sheepishly and brushed myself off before getting the book from where it had fallen.

"Researching inuyoukai?" Yukiji asked when I put the book back in the shelf.

"Kind of, I was just interested." I shrugged and we left the library together and walked around the palace for a while to talk.

"How are the babies?" Yukiji asked as we walked into my bedroom. I plopped down on the bed and Yukiji did the same. I rested my head on her chest and put my arm around her waist.

"They've been good; Sesshomaru showed them how to shift this morning so they're all in human form right now." I smiled and Yuki stroked my hair. This was a normal routine for us, the whole talking thing. Yuki was the older sister that I never had; she's the person I trust with everything. Well, other than Sesshomaru.

"Do any of them look like you?" Yukiji asked glancing down at me. I shrugged, sure Sesshomaru said that Kaito had my eyes, but none of them looked distinctly like me. I would be disappointed about that, but I could care less about if they look like me. I'm glad to be their mother and I'm glad they resemble their father so much.

"I'm still a bit nervous about being a mother. You know I never wanted children. I always just thought that Sesshomaru and I would travel forever as companions. I was so happy and shocked when I became Sesshy's mate." I finished my sentence and three seconds later Fluffy ran to the bed and dropped down on top of us.

I giggled and tried to keep his fur from getting into my mouth, it didn't exactly work. I sat up and saw Akemi run into the room with a pregnant Kagome chasing after her. Akemi attempted to climb onto the bed and I finally helped her up and put her in between Yukiji and me.

"Hey Kagome," I smiled in her direction and she walked towards the bed and tried to get Akemi up, it didn't work at all.

"Akemi has been running away from me ever since she started walking!" I giggled and Akemi stuck her tongue out at Kagome. I laughed and kissed the cute little girl on the forehead.

"Why don't you go play with daddy?" Kagome asked reaching her arms out towards Akemi. She just gave Kagome a look before finally answering the question.

"Okay." Akemi jumped out of the bed and ran out of the door. Kagome just plopped down on the bed in her place. I smiled and poked her cheek.

"I'm so glad that my three sons can't walk yet. I'm sure the moment they start walking they'll run away from me too." Kagome just snorted and leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"I can't believe you both have children already, and you're pregnant again Kagome! I'm already over one hundred years old and I still haven't even found a mate!" Yukiji exclaimed, shaking me back and forth before tossing me onto the mattress.

"You'll find a mate eventually." I nudged Yuki's shoulder and she gave me a slight glare before smiling at me and standing up.

"You two have fun discussing motherhood, I have chores to do." Yukiji kissed my cheek before walking out of the bedroom. Kagome and I got comfortable on the bed and started talking.

Fluffy was still lying near our feet and he was licking my leg. I tapped his head with my foot and he stopped licking me in weird places.

"Akemi is getting so big; I can't believe she grew up so fast." Kagome turned to me and smiled before resting he arms onto her big stomach. She was currently five months pregnant and was due any day now.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" I rubbed her big belly and she stroked the bottom of her abdomen and thought for a minute before answering.

"Inuyasha and I think the baby is a boy." Kagome turned to face me and smiled at me for no reason. Kagome didn't suffer morning sickness as badly as I did during my pregnancy, but she was definitely suffering from huge mood swings. One second she could be crying and the next second she could be completely happy and the next second extremely angry at everyone and everything.

I learned to avoid Kagome when she got really moody. You would be surprised by how much we've needed to repair the floors, Kagome has 'sit' Inuyasha so many times in the past few weeks and she keeps breaking the floor. I haven't mentioned it at all in fear that she would try to kill me.

I was about to ask her another question and I realized that she was asleep and snoring. I quietly got out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room before closing the door behind me. I nearly screamed when I saw Sesshomaru standing outside the door, leaning on the wall.

"Don't scare me like that!" I smacked his chest and was about to do it again and he caught my wrist and pushed me gently against the wall before kissing me roughly. I moaned quietly and wrapped my arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" I pulled away from Sesshomaru's lips and noticed that Inutaisho was watching us with an amused smirk on his face. I blushed and buried my face into Sesshomaru's neck to hide the redness of my cheeks.

"Izayoi blushes a lot too; it's nothing to be embarrassed of." Inutaisho commented, only making me blush even more. I pushed Sesshomaru away and quickly walked down the hallway and away from the two inuyoukai.

I went to the kitchen and saw that Akemi and Inuyasha were both there. Inuyasha was holding her in his arms and letting her eat something. Akemi giggled loudly when he started tickling her and I smiled, imagining Sesshomaru and the babies playing around like that.

I went outside after a couple minutes and laid in the grass and watched the sun set. I love coming outside during this time of day. It was so warm and beautiful to watch the sun set. I loved the pink streaks and the gorgeous blue sky that didn't have any clouds in it whatsoever.

I spread out my arms and legs and closed my eyes for a minute. After a few minutes I felt something wiggling close to my body and I opened my eyes and saw that the babies were lying in the grass and Sesshomaru was sitting and watching them while they played.

Kazuko was gripping the grass in his hair and tugging it out of the ground for fun. Kaito and Kyoya, on the other hand, were sucking on their hands and kicking their feet happily.

"Hello," I glanced up at Sesshomaru and he smirked and leaned over to kiss me gently. I sat up after a minute and Kyoya wiggled into my lap and sat up. He grabbed onto my fingers and bounced up and down while playing with my hands.

"Hi sweetheart," I kissed his cheek and he squealed excitedly and bounced even more in my lap. All three of the babies were absolutely adorable; all of them were squealing and smiling at Sesshomaru and me.

"We made cute babies," I cooed to Kazuko and he laughed and threw grass at me. I spit it out of my mouth and kissed his cheek before sitting back up and playing with Kyoya's hands.

Kaito squawked loudly and waved his arms towards Sesshomaru. He chuckled and picked him up and held Kaito close to his chest. I patted Kyoya's head to get his hair to stop sticking up.

"I wonder how you looked as a baby." I said, turning to Sesshomaru with a smile on my face. He just chuckled and let Kaito play with his hand.

"I think there's a portrait of me as a child with my mother somewhere in the palace." Kaito screamed loudly in glee and tugged on Sesshomaru's hair, giggling the whole time. I laughed until Kyoya followed his brother's example and tugged on my hair with a considerable amount of force.

"Don't do that!" I scolded, Kyoya started pouting and soon after he was crying loudly. I lifted him into my arms and rubbed his back and bounced him in my arms. He stopped crying after a few minutes and rested his head on my chest.

"Do you want more kids after these three?" I asked suddenly, turning to Sesshomaru. He raised an eyebrow and started rubbing Kaito's back. I decided to feed Kyoya when he started crying again and I untied my obi and Kyoya immediately latched on when I brought him to my chest.

"Maybe," Well that was a great answer. I honestly didn't think I needed more than three kids. I didn't exactly enjoy my pregnancy. It was extremely tiring and I was always so sick, but I am glad I have three sons now. If we have one daughter after this I'll be happy.

"I want a daughter." I turned to Sesshomaru and pouted at him. He just chuckled and just ignored me altogether. I rolled my eyes and Kyoya got my attention again by tugging on my hair.

Kyoya finished eating and I started feeding Kaito and Kazuko. After this the babies would probably sleep through the night. None of them were waking up during the night anymore which meant Sesshomaru and I got a lot more sleep. After I finished feeding all the babies we went inside and got the kids settled into their cribs.

I was quit1e a bit tired after everything that went on today. Sesshomaru made me eat dinner before I could go sleep. I ate something small before rushing upstairs and collapsed onto the bed with my kimono still on. Sesshomaru took off my clothes and his own clothes before getting into the bed with me.

I snuggled with him for a couple minutes before I started yawning. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep after a few minutes. I wonder why Sesshomaru is so warm…is he purring? I giggled and opened my eyes before kissing Sesshomaru's jaw.

"Sleep now Rin." I sighed and finally decided to let myself fall asleep with Sesshomaru making me feel incredibly warm.

**This chapter was exactly 3,010 words and I know that isn't that many words. I am completely aware that it's been over FOUR MONTHS since I last updated this story and I'm sorry if it seems I'm just 'abandoning' my stories. I am definitely not abandoning my stories and I am not going to give up on improving my updating habits. I promise to update again within the next month/month and a half. I am going on a road trip next week and I'll need something to do in the car, so I'll probably just be writing new chapters for my stories while I have nothing to do. I might just update before a month is even over! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and please review! I still don't know what to name Kagome and Inuyasha's second child so give me a few name suggestions if you can. I love you all, and I hope your summer has been great so far :) Until next time!**


End file.
